


I tried your mouth and I can't come back

by yoonseh



Series: The poison that burns in your blood [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, and donghun tries to resist everything he's ever wanted, in the present junhee tries to hide his feelings, junhee doesn't want anything to do with vampires, until donghun keeps showing up in his life, vampire and a human fall in love au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonseh/pseuds/yoonseh
Summary: "You're honey and gold. You sing to me and the blood in my veins."Past: Junhee is the black sheep of his family. A med student who is attacked in the middle of the night and saved by a honey eyed man. He won't be swayed, he's not some love struck boy. But when the vampire that saved him keeps showing up he can't seem to resist the man's clear and kind heart.Present: Junhee does his best to convince Donghun to drink from him as he tries and hides his feelings (terribly). Meanwhile, Donghun tries to resist the beautiful man in front of him that offers everything he's ever wanted.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun, very minor - Relationship
Series: The poison that burns in your blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006329
Comments: 20
Kudos: 63





	I tried your mouth and I can't come back

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is non-linear. I go back and forth between the past and present of Junhee and Donghun meeting to the night they get together. This started out as a prompt from a friend as we complained about timelines and giving enough time for characters to gain trust and build a relationship. 
> 
> It was supposed to just be a fun explicit fic for these two, but it turned into this. My 5k idea turned into 28k of flimsy lore and well... yes still the explicit stuff. 
> 
> Please don't look too deep into my lore and world building. It built itself as I wrote, but if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. I might expand on this world one day, we will see. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, whatever it is. :)

***  
Present

Junhee stepped out of the shower as steam rose in the confined room. He grabbed his towel from the rack and ran it through his hair. Drops of water made their way down his bare chest as he wiped the vanity mirror with one hand. 

He sighed at the sight in front of him; red rimmed eyes and a hazy gaze. He was exhausted from his late night shifts at the hospital and a part of him just wanted to curl up in bed. He closed his eyes and let the towel come to rest around his neck and hummed.

A pleasant aroma hit his senses as he took in a deep breath, he could almost hear the faint sound of music coming from the kitchen. A smile lifted across his face as he remembered why he wasn’t face first in his pillow. 

Donghun had been sitting on the foot of the steps leading up to his apartment when he had gotten home from his shift. A grocery bag had sat at his feet and he smiled up at Junhee when he spotted the other. 

Junhee figured he had already known he was close, his senses too strong to not recognize his scent a mile out, but he pretended like he hadn’t. He had pointed to the bag and Junhee’s eyes had gone from vacant and exhausted to soft. 

Donghun had led them up the stairs, used the key Junhee had given him months ago to enter and promptly started dinner while Junhee showered. 

He wouldn’t be sleeping anytime soon, Donghun’s presence would see to that. It wasn’t that he wasn’t comfortable with the other, he just didn’t want to waste moments with him. 

The older had been busy recently, there had been a coven disappearance a few towns over and Donghun had been tasked to investigate. He had just recently found the fledgling coven and relocated them. He’d only really been home for a day. 

Him and Junhee hadn’t had much time recently to just be with each other. He had missed the other’s company. He wrapped his towel around his waist and exited the bathroom. The scent of whatever Donghun was cooking got stronger as beelined for his bedroom. 

He caught a glimpse of the other man as he turned the corner and bit his lip at the sight. Donghun’s shirt rode up his back slightly as the knot that tied the apron around his waist caught on the hemline. His jeans, dark and ripped, accentuated his curves. 

His hair was loose but long, it hung to his shoulders and he brushed it back as he stirred something on the stove. Junhee had been running his hair through it one day early into their friendship and questioned how it still grew. 

Donghun had shrugged his head and grasped Junhee’s hand, had settled them together in his lap. “I don’t know, how am I even possible? This world is wild and unexpected. It just is.” 

Junhee had shook his head and rolled his eyes but took it for the answer that it was. Donghun knew his body and kind but beyond that, worldly answers of how and when and who couldn’t be answered. Just like Junhee couldn’t explain his own being, Donghun couldn’t explain his. 

He stopped at the door to his room and leaned against the frame, soft music flowed through an old boombox Donghun had gifted Junhee on his last birthday. No, he hadn’t stood outside his window and blasted Peter Gabriel but he had put in a CD and dragged Junhee around his living room in a slow dance. 

Junhee laughed lightly at the memory and entered his room to change into actual clothes. He pulled on shorts, light for the summer weather and a soft t-shirt. 

He brushed his hair back, still wet and threw his towel in the hamper. He exited his room and made his way into the kitchen. 

Donghun was now singing to the music that played through the speakers, it was a song Junhee recognized, as Donghun played it often when he came over to cook. 

He snuck quietly even with the knowledge that Donghun would know he was behind him no matter how silently he made his way. He liked the game anyways, the older pretending and Junhee able to sneak up behind him and ruffle his hair or smack a kiss on his cheek. 

He swiped up a piece of garlic bread from a tray on the counter, still hot from the oven and walked up to Donghun. He could now see what the other was making, a simple meal of spaghetti, easy and quick but delicious nonetheless. 

Junhee was too worn out for a big dinner and Donghun wasn’t the most skilled cook seeing as he generally didn’t eat as a rule. Junhee was the cook in their small group but the older had gotten some tricks over the years even when he couldn’t check the food for taste. 

Junhee snuck his hands around Donghun’s waist and placed his chin on the older’s shoulder as Donghun leaned back into him. He remembered a time when the slightest touch of his warm hands would send a shiver down the older’s spine, but now it was a balm to his slightly too cool skin. 

Junhee hummed and frowned. Donghun was too cold to the touch, like he hadn’t eaten in two days too long. He pulled away from the older and hip checked him. Donghun turned towards him and smiled. “May I help you?”

Junhee tsked at him and leaned against the counter next to the stove as Donghun stirred the meat sauce and checked on the pasta. 

“When was the last time you ate?” Junhee snuck an olive from the salad that sat ready behind him on the marble counter. 

Donghun rolled his eyes at him. “I’m fine, don’t baby me.” 

Junhee scoffed and snuck another olive. “Me being concerned for you hunger is not babying you Hun.” He grabbed at Donghun’s arm and pulled. The older turned towards him as he clicked off the stove. 

“Junhee - It’s fine.” He locked eyes with the younger and didn’t blink. Junhee’s eyes burned as he tried to keep his gaze. He couldn’t hold it for long and clenched his eyes shut and hit Donghun lightly on the chest. 

When he opened them again the older was smiling at him and Junhee rolled his eyes. He walked over to the counter and filtered through the mail he hadn’t even glanced at all week. Donghun turned back to the stove and hummed as he finished up dinner. 

Junhee read through the different sized envelopes and sales papers he wasn’t subscribed to as he glanced back at Donghun every few seconds. He watched him turn off the stove and mix the noodles with the sauce. 

He stirred contently as the aroma of the garlic filled the air. He watched as Donghun reached into the cabinets and pulled out one bowl, a plate, and a glass. His hands wrapped gently around the kitchen ware and placed them next to the stove on the counter. 

Junhee shook his head and laughed. “You know, you don’t have to make so much. You’re not going to eat it and I don’t want it to go to waste.”

Donghun shook his head and turned with a smile to Junhee. “I know you have been tired lately. I didn’t want you to have to think about lunch for tomorrow. I was going to pack it up so you could take it with you in the morning.”

Junhee’s cheeks turned a slight pink and he ran a hand through his hair as he looked down at the counter. “Oh, thanks. That will be - that’s great.”

It reminded him of their early days, the first few months of tentative friendship and getting to know each other. 

Donghun hummed and started to plate the food as Junhee turned his attention to the older’s form. He clenched an envelope in his hand as Donghun moved through the kitchen to get it all ready for Junhee. 

The way he carefully set out the proportions and separated the salad into a separate bowl, how he grated just enough cheese on top of the pasta like he knew Junhee enjoyed. How he placed two slices of the garlic bread on his plate, knowing Junhee would enjoy one plain and the other to sop up the extra meat sauce when he was done. 

Junhee felt pathetic with how his heart beat too fast for such a simple and domestic moment, he blushed even darker at the thought that Donghun would be able to hear the pounding of it without even having to strain his ears. 

His hand moved without his permission and he hissed. “Fuck!” He looked down to see blood well up out of a tiny wound on his index finger. 

Donghun turned around at the sound and what was more likely, the smell. Junhee dropped the envelope as his blood soaked into the paper. Donghun’s face changed from concerned to rolling his eyes as he looked at Junhee. 

He set down everything in his hands and walked over to Junhee. He stopped to open a door nestled in next to the counter and pulled out a bandaid. “Oh, come here you whiny baby.”

Junhee reached his hand out in front of him as Donghun gripped his wrist gently. The younger watched as Donghun’s fingers wrapped around the small of his wrist and encased it in his grip. His heart stuttered, his breath caught in his throat as his thoughts ran away from him. 

He sucked in and coughed as Donghun looked up at him with an incredulous look. “Are you okay?”

Junhee nodded his head and cleared his throat. His voice came out high and thick when he spoke. “Nope, I’m fine. Keep doing what you’re doing.” He watched Donghun look down at his finger and he turned his head towards the living room. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and as his heart tripped up his brain reminded him how idiotic he was. When he felt Donghun squeeze his wrist he turned back to him. He looked at him from under his eyelashes and Junhee wanted to sit down on the cool kitchen floor. 

Donghun ripped open the bandage packet with his teeth and set the trash on the counter along with the now opened bandaid. He grabbed the rag that was thrown across his shoulder, found a clean patch and wiped the blood that welled on Junhee’s finger. 

Donghun made sure it was completely gone before he swung the towel back on his shoulder. 

Junhee clicked his tongue. “What, didn’t want to clean it off any other way?” Junhee winked at him and Donghun scoffed. 

He picked up the band aid from the counter and pulled off the tabs with his teeth. They were blunt and white, but Junhee knew what he hid under his gums. He knew how powerful he really was, that’s why he almost whined when Donghun delicately placed the bandaid on Junhee and brought the tip of his finger to his lips. 

He kissed it with a wink. “All better.” He walked back to the stove, but didn’t release Junhee’s hand until he had to. 

Junhee leaned forward and only stopped when his side smacked into the counter. He felt dazed all from such a simple touch. Donghun went to pick up the plates to set them on the table so Junhee could eat, but he turned around before he got a handle on them. 

“And once again, I’m not hungry Junhee. I’m fine. I don’t need you to use thinly veiled jokes to insinuate that I need to eat.” Donghun smiled at him softly and moved to grab the plates. 

He got them all in his grip and walked to the table. On the way he leaned into Junhee and kissed him on the cheek. His body next to Junhee caused goosebumps to erupt along his arms. He wanted to lean in closer, he felt himself sway into his orbit. 

He looked down at his hands once Donghun passed and rubbed a finger over the bandaid that protected his skin from further harm. Donghun always took care of him no matter how small or slight the injury was. 

He was always there, right next to him. His body and presence a comfort that Junhee never doubted, it never waned and Junhee, having had it for so long didn’t think he could live without the other. 

He watched as Donghun sat the plates down, how he placed everything down perfectly. How he passed by Junhee again to grab a bottle of wine and a glass. How the music still played but was now a soft melody. How Donghun was comfortable here in his home, in just his jeans and a t-shirt. 

He watched as Donghun undid the apron from around his waist and threw it over the back of an empty chair. He took a seat in his regular spot and looked up to Junhee with a smile stretched across his face. 

No food in front of him, no expectation that Junhee give him anything. No, all he wanted was Junhee’s company and to waste away the night next to him. 

Junhee thought about his friend, how that was all they were, how with every passing moment he wanted to be more. 

He looked down at the bandage around his finger again and thought about how he got here. How Donghun could wrap him up in warmth and love, how Junhee felt calm and safety in his presence when not too terribly long ago even the mention of his kind would have sent Junhee running for the hills. 

No, the way Donghun kissed his finger and how he cooked him food that he couldn’t even eat never fit with the stories he had been told as a child. He walked to sit down at his chair when the light glinted off of Donghun’s irises. The honey was golden in the moonlight and Junhee flashed back to the time he first saw them, the first glance of the man in front of him. 

***

4 years ago

Junhee walked home late that night, his residency had been kicking his ass and it felt like he would fall asleep as he walked to his bus stop. He had wanted to take the subway but an emergency with one of his patients had prevented him from leaving before the midnight cut off. 

He watched the ground as he walked, his headphones in as music filtered into his ears. He reached the bus stop and whined when he realized he had just missed his bus by two minutes. He flopped down onto the bench and threw his head back against the map behind him. 

He closed his eyes and set an alarm on his phone, it would be a good 30 minutes before the next bus on his route would show up since it was so late. 

He could have just taken a taxi but his apartment was far and the fair would be too much for him to waste. He reminded himself why he was in med school even though it paid dust. 

He just had to get through his residency and then he could take a taxi every day. He wouldn’t have to worry about digging for extra change in his bag or if it was worth it to risk staying out late waiting for the night bus to bring him to warmth and safety. 

He pulled his coat tighter around his body and shivered, it was too late before he realized the sounds that were just loud enough to be heard over his music. He clenched his eyes shut and he willed his heart to slow down. It betrayed him as it beat loud enough for his ears to be filled with it. 

He tried to sit still, not bring attention to himself but he knew it would be a lost cause. He felt their presence and his whole body shivered at how the air changed. 

His hands shook as he pulled his headphones out of his ears and opened his eyes. He saw the sky in his vision, the stars called to him. They shined down on him, but nothing could save him at this moment. The dark of the night would aid the creatures in their fight. 

Not that it would be much of a fight, Junhee was one human, one easily bruised and soon to be captured. 

He lowered his gaze and there they were, not even across the street but in the middle of it. No cars in sight, not even a passerby. It was like everything alive had scattered. The wind didn’t even rustle as they stared back at him. 

The air was thick and if Junhee concentrated enough he would be able to smell blood, sharp and metallic. His mind played tricks on him, brought images of his body bloody and broken in front of him. He could taste iron on the tip of his tongue. He had split his lip. 

The creatures in front of him stood like statues, they were storybook and wrong. Their skin wasn’t white and pale like everyone always said, their cheeks were flushed bright with red. That’s how you knew they had just fed, they had already had a taste that night and Junhee was looked at like a full course meal. 

He couldn’t move, his feet stayed anchored to the ground as he watched the creatures finally move toward him. They were slow, but not lethargic. It was a predator out for his prey, they stalked towards him. 

If he hadn’t been so scared he would have laughed at their attire, how they fit the traditional aspect of what everyone assumed vampires looked like. No, they didn’t have the typical white skin, pale and hard. But their clothes spoke of an older time, of either not being able to let go of a history or of trying to recreate something they’d never been a part of. 

Junhee finally scuffed his foot against the floor, a tiny movement that spurred his brain into action. He slowly reached for his bag as the creatures stalked forward. They were so close to him he could make out their features. He could see their eyes, red-rimmed irises and blood stained teeth. 

Junhee sucked in a breath and held it. There weren’t even your normal batch of vampires, the ones the media wanted to show. The ones books romanticized and made blockbuster movies about. Those didn’t exist in the world, at least not anymore. 

They were rabid and vicious, Junhee could see the retracted nails, the dirt on their otherwise expensive clothing, the way they slumped slightly. 

These were vampires that had no regard for humanity, who hadn’t evolved. They hadn’t gone into hiding when vampire hunters had surfaced and started to rid the world of their kind. They had just gotten more cruel and now could not stop themselves. 

They craved human blood like a rabid animal, no other thought invaded their minds except for the kill. For the need to feed and bleed their victims dry. Junhee didn’t believe that there were any other vampires left in the world other than this kind. 

He had no evidence that control didn’t waste away from these creatures and eventually turn them into less than dead. There was no saving these creatures and Junhee felt hopeless in their presence. 

He secured his bag as they came right up on him. He couldn’t fight, there were too many. Five grown men stood in front of him with teeth dripping red and reeking of new death. 

They reached for him and with the little luck he had he ducked, rolled and sprinted in the other direction. He heard them growl at his back but they did not chase him. He had let them get too close, his scent surrounded them. He wouldn’t be able to escape. 

He ran, his feet pounded against the cement as he tried not to trip when he turned a corner. An alley, dark and deep came into his vision. His body turned towards it even as his mind told him it was a bad idea. A dark alley, probably with no way out would not be the safest course, but he could hear them on his tail. 

He could hear their feet as they picked up the pace, their breath hot on his neck even from so far away. He felt at his bag and thanked his past self for being smart that morning. 

He wanted to make his way back to the hospital but there was no way he would make it in time. Maybe the alley had a ladder that led to the heights of the buildings, he could disappear on a roof, across the dark sky. They would still be on his tail, but he’d have enough time to shed his clothes, remove some of the scent from his body. 

These types of vampires were not smart, they had either lived too long or had burned themselves out too much for thought. The only thing they knew was the hunt, but wasn’t that all of them. Out for blood and destruction. 

He heard nails scrape against brick as he found himself in the alley. It was damp and he could smell the dumpster from where he crouched in a corner. His phone lit up in his bag but he was able to grab it in time before it went off with a call from his mother. 

He should have answered it, he could have at least told her he loved her in his last moments. His family would have to identify his body if it was ever found, the disappointment that would shower down on his funeral would choke even him in his grave. 

How he hadn’t been able to fight them off. How he had known this world since before he could even speak about it. When his classmates had been reading romance novels about monsters falling in love with mortals he had his father breathing down his neck about how nothing in the world was a fairytale. 

How downplayed and dangerous thoughts of creatures holding any love for humans was. He reached into his bag and touched the smooth wood he kept there. He wasn’t the pride of his family but he wouldn’t give up even if he knew it was over. 

Nails along brick, laughter that made his stomach clench, and a deep settled fear kept him company until he saw the creatures turn the corner. He looked around; no ladder, no exit, no hunter coming to save the night. 

The creatures sniffed the air and then without even the time to adjust to the dark they laid their eyes on him. One had saliva dripping from his mouth, another had bloodied hands clenched in a fist. 

Five in total stood in front of him and he stood one man backed into an impossible corner. This was it. The clear leader of the creatures, he wouldn’t even deem them the decency of calling them a coven, nodded his head. 

They descended on him. 

***  
Present 

Junhee swirled the spaghetti on his fork, the red of the sauce mesmerized him, when he hastily moved his fork it flicked onto his shirt. 

Donghun looked at him curiously and then seemed slightly worried at the way Junhee’s eyes widened. He caught how Junhee looked down at his wrist were some it had landed. He tsked as he grabbed the towel on his shoulder and wiped it off of him. 

Sometimes Junhee got like that, lost. Moments in time where he couldn’t remember that the golden rimmed eyes that stared back at him were not the same as irises that looked like they had been filled with molten lava. 

Donghun shook his head, cupped the back of Junhee’s neck and pushed their foreheads together. “Did you get sunken?” 

Junhee just nodded and felt as Donghun’s grip slightly tightened on him. His voice was soft and sweet as he whispered sweet things in Junhee’s ear. “I’m here. My friend, I am here.” 

Junhee swallowed, grabbed Donghun’s wrist and pulled away. “Sorry, you know how I get.”

Donghun shook his head again and smiled at him sweetly. “No need to apologize. But I do think you should finish your dinner.” Donghun stood up, leaned down and brushed a kiss to the crown of his head. 

He walked over to the fridge, pulled out a cold water bottle and brought it back over to the table. When he set it down Junhee reached out with hands that shook and grabbed it. He downed half the bottle before he put the cap back on and gave Donghun a small smile. 

Donghun just reciprocated and pointed to his food as he leaned back in his chair. He stretched out his legs so that they touched the back of Junhee’s thighs and watched him. Junhee picked up his fork again and proceeded to finish his dinner. 

His stomach settled as he felt the pressure of Donghun’s legs under his, as he felt the other’s gaze held on him. His whole body relaxed as the older calmed every nerve in his system. 

***  
4 years ago

Junhee wouldn’t say he knew these creatures, not the way his family did but they were no stranger to him. He had come across them a handful of times in his life, but not recently and certainly not on his own. 

He was the black sheep, the healer in his family. His skills had been used to get through his first four years of medical school with almost perfect accuracy, and had shot him to the top of his class. The things he had learned on how to bandage up wounds and handle the most gut wrenching injuries had served their purpose. Just not the one his family had wanted. 

The creatures descended on him and they were soon reminded that there were still people in the world that knew they were more than just stories. That knew their weaknesses and how to at least put up a fight. A losing fight, but as scared as Junhee was he still had his wits. 

They reached for him and he slashed out, water sizzled through the air as the creature in front of him howled, guttural, but not in enough pain for Junhee’s ears. Holy water was only a last resort, a way to say fuck you in the face of a monster. 

It would only burn for a second, just like if Junhee were to splash himself with hot oil. It would hurt and sting but a clench of teeth and it wouldn’t so much as be an annoying throb. 

The creature in front scowled at him as another came around him and grabbed at him, he lashed out, hit and punched. He had a mean right hook and no matter what the books said their skin was not strong enough to not break. 

But Junhee could already see the split on the second creature’s face heal, the skin tightened and pulled back together. Junhee backed up against the alley wall and stood at the stance his father always taught him. 

They descended upon him and Junhee threw punch after punch, he kicked and didn’t hold back. The first scream he let out was due to the smallest creature wrenching his arm behind his back as the leader grabbed at his face. 

His breath was hot and rotten on Junhee’s face, the human scowled and tried to wrench out of his grip but it was too tight. 

The leader smiled and Junhee’s stomach churned. His second scream turned wet when his shoulder lit up in pain, teeth sunk into his skin and his knees buckled. He was held up by rough, much too warm hands for the way he couldn’t hear a single heartbeat among them. 

He started to get dizzy, his legs kicked out from underneath him and there was a haze in front of his eyes. He was dying, there was nothing he could do. They’d drain him, and leave him in an alley. He’d die alone, a declined call from his mother and a text message that just said “I love you, hope to see you soon” lighting up his phone. 

He didn’t want to die, he felt a tear slip down his cheek. He didn’t want to die, he was only 24. He had just gotten his residency, he was going to be a general surgeon one day. He was going to help so many people, he was going to make his family proud. 

He was - He was -. His vision blurred and he wilted as hands held him up off the cold and wet ground. He thought it might snow as his head hung back to look at the stars. He heard a noise in the distance but it felt like a dream, just his imagination making up someone or something to come and rescue him. 

He wasn’t the type to get rescued, he would die here. 

He felt arms retract from his body, heard bodies hit the floor too fast. He heard screams and he was sure he’d fall to the ground, crumpled up as he bled out. 

Strong arms wrapped around his waist, a little cold to the touch, but gentle. He didn’t hear the creatures anymore where just a few seconds ago he heard the crunch of bones. He could smell smoke, like a fire was burning. His lungs burned and his nose itched. 

He tried so hard to open his eyes, he wanted to see the stars again.

He swallowed and was able to open them slightly, he was met with golden irises and the most beautiful face he had ever seen. An angel had come to take him away, or a reaper that had stolen the face of one. 

Was this death, was he still in the damp alley. Would he rest now? 

He felt his body get lifted and grunted as the pain in his shoulder caused his heart to shoot up into his throat. The rhythm of it sounded like a stampede. 

It said - Alive, alive, alive. 

***  
Present

Donghun picked up Junhee’s plates, scraped any excess food off the plate into the trash and placed them in the sink. Junhee stood, grabbed a blanket from the couch and wrapped his body up in it. 

The older looked at him fondly as he wiped his hands down and placed the dirty towel on the counter. Junhee would need to do laundry soon. Donghun made sure everything was put away and then walked towards Junhee’s bedroom. 

The younger followed him and watched as he stripped out of his shirt that smelled like garlic and other spices he had used in dinner. He pulled open one of Junhee’s drawers and pulled out a clean black shirt. 

Junhee licked his lips as he watched Donghun’s muscles work under his skin, sculpted to perfection. Donghun’s tattoos stood out in the light of the bedroom. They covered one of his arms and Junhee knew that if he turned around there would be a number of them that covered his back. 

The older saw them as a way to map out his world, the people he knew, the one’s he had lost. Junhee had questioned how a creature such as himself had been able to even have tattoos. Wouldn’t his body just heal itself? 

Donghun had told him how it was all about force of will. He hadn’t wanted to heal those wounds so his body didn’t. The only time his body would ever heal without his permission would be on the brink of death. 

He had once had Junhee take a knife to his skin and the younger had watched how it hadn’t healed, how the small cut had filled with blood but didn’t stitch back together. He had eventually let himself heal but not completely. 

Now, he had a small scar on the palm of his hand where Junhee had sliced his skin, he had called it a reminder. A reminder to Junhee that he wasn’t indestructible, that his kind were still able to bleed, to feel and bask in pain. 

He continued to watch Donghun, the way the moonlight through the open curtain shined along his skin. A little bit lighter than normal, Junhee knew it was because he hadn’t fed in over a week. His heart hurt, but his skin erupted in goosebumps at the sight of him. 

He was glad to have the wall at his side, his knees felt weak as Donghun ran a hand through his hair. How he pulled at it and wrapped a tie around it, let it sit on top of his head in a small bun as the rest fell back down around his shoulders. 

Junhee remembered the way Donghun had murmured the word friend earlier and clenched his teeth. It hurt for him to say, for Junhee to know that while his feelings well surpassed the realm of friendship Donghun’s clearly did not. 

No matter how much he kissed his cheek, held his hand or wrapped around him at night to sleep Junhee had always known Donghun’s actions were platonic. So, he quietly fell in love with him and faked satisfaction with their current relationship. 

In the end it didn’t matter, as long as Donghun was in his life. As long as the older was at his side Junhee would deal with his own feelings, he’d been doing it for the past year and a half anyways. 

He watched Donghun pull the new shirt on, watched how he pushed his face into the cotton and took a deep breath. His face lit up in a smile and Junhee chalked it up to Donghun liking Junhee’s scent surrounding him. He put it to Donghun’s nature to want to be masked in his best friend’s scent. 

Donghun looked up at him and his honey eyes widened. He coughed and Junhee smirked, he had been caught but he didn’t care. It was a pleasure to be caught staring at the other man. He wouldn’t apologize for it. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t hear you there.” Donghun sighed and Junhee watched him strain his ears. “Your heart is too calm.” 

Junhee scoffed and pushed away from the wall and turned around back to the living room as he heard Donghun follow. “I’ve known you for over four years Donghun, I’ve learned a few tricks.” He smirked. “Also, it’s easy to surprise you when I know you’re deep in thought. It’s hard to hide from me.” 

Donghun gave him a soft smile, that seemed a little sad to him. “You know me too well, Jun-ah.” 

There was a twinge to it that made Junhee want to question him but instead he flopped down on the couch. He watched as Donghun started to gather his things, shirt from the bedroom, bag on the counter, keys already in his pocket. 

He had packed up Junhee’s lunch for the morning already. Junhee’s brows creased together. “Wait, are you leaving? I thought you were going to stay.”

Donghun walked back over to him and stood in front of him. “You look exhausted and I don’t want to be the reason you struggle to wake up in the morning. I promise we can hang out more this week.” 

Junhee whined and reached for his hand. He looked up at the older man through his eyelashes. “Stay. I’ll be fine. I don’t need to go in too early anyways. My patients are all set, my rounds are not until almost eleven tomorrow. Please, stay.” 

Donghun rubbed his thumb over Junhee’s knuckles, bit his lip and then nodded at the younger. “Fine.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket along with his keys. He set the keys on the coffee table but pressed a couple buttons on his phone. 

“Let me call the others real quick. They were expecting me home tonight.” Donghun walked back towards his bedroom and closed the door. 

Junhee squinted at the action. Junhee was privy to every conversation. Byeongkwan, Sehyoon and Yuchan were his family so he didn’t understand why Donghun couldn’t call them where he could hear. Was it about the coven they had relocated or something else?

He got up and moved towards his door. A hushed whisper could be heard through the wood. “I want to stay with him, Yoon. I know, I know.” Donghun paused, but then sighed. “I know, I’ll tell him eventually, but now I just want to be with him like we are, I don’t want to ruin anything. He means too much to me.” 

Junhee leaned against the door, not sure what to make of the conversation. Donghun meant the same to him, but maybe more. He laughed as a memory came to mind, of a time where he wanted to be anywhere but where the other man was. 

***

4 years ago

Junhee came to, to what looked like an abandoned warehouse, probably not far from where the creatures had chased him to. He could feel cool concrete under him. He pulled his jacket tighter around him before he realized it wasn’t his own. 

He still kept it on, the cold of the winter seeped through easily in the concrete building. He looked around and saw that it was empty, wide open and chilling. The moonlight swept in through the windows high up near the rafters. 

He stood up, his knees weak but body ready to fight again if it came down to it. He saw no sign of his rescuer, no evidence of whoever had picked him up and took him out of the clutches of the vicious creatures. 

He finally got his bearings and swung his body around, he heard the wind, the metal in the building creaked. He spotted the wide garage door that led into the building, it was open. But not from human hands. The bottom of it looked crumpled, like something had ripped it up. Like it had been locked and someone had literally used their body to open it. 

He looked down at the ground and saw red stained the concrete. His hands came into his vision and he gagged at the sight of it on his own hands. He reached for his shoulder and grunted when pain flared through his whole left side. 

He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes tight. He did his best to even out his breath. He needed to get out of here. Who knew if all of the creatures were dead, if they weren’t his scent was even more clear now. 

He didn’t have time to wait to see who saved him and he didn’t really want to, he had a bad feeling. He took a few steps toward the door and when he realized he wouldn’t collapse he took off into a run. 

He saw the snow before he even passed the entrance and exited the warehouse, it came down in front of him and he laughed as it hit his face. He stopped for only a second before he kept his pace. 

He was about to turn in the opposite direction of the alley when the scent of burnt flesh made him stop. It caused his eyes to water and he turned towards it even as his mind told him to keep going in the other direction. 

When he turned the corner to the alley he was only quick enough to turn his body and heave onto the concrete. He coughed and gagged as the smell became too much. There was a fire alright, creatures lit alight in the dark night. An alley full of burning flesh, the only way to truly kill their kind. 

Not many knew how, only hunters and other creatures. He heaved again and started to back away when he heard another sound. A growl, the crunch of a body being thrown against a wall. 

He turned his body, the wind whipped at the jacket around his shoulders. The sound came from the front of the warehouse. He raced back there and stopped at what he saw. Golden irises, beautiful face, the one that he had thought came to take him towards death. 

He had one of the creatures in a death grip, his skin shone in the moonlight, a little too light for Junhee’s liking. The other creature looked bloodied and beaten. He heard a gurgling sound and realized that the man had ripped out the other man’s throat. 

Junhee had seen hunters slash and gut these creatures, had seen them take their own teeth to their skin. It wasn’t new, the violence was not what shook him. It wasn’t what made his heart stop. 

It was when the man ripped out his throat, looked back up at Junhee and showed how he had done it. Sharp teeth settled over blunt, claws dug into skin and before Junhee could even react the creature in the man’s arms was thrown to the ground. 

He stood stock still as the man pulled a lighter from his pocket, threw it at the creature and watched as it’s skin turned to kindling. The creature bursts into flames and Junhee watched on in horror. 

He turned to run, but he stepped on a branch and it sounded like a gunshot in the night. The other creature turned towards him and his face looked shocked. He opened his mouth to speak. “You’re-” 

But he didn’t get to finish, Junhee ran before he could finish what he was going to say. He didn’t have a direction but before he realized it he was headed back to the warehouse. His bag wasn’t with him, he needed it. It had to be at the warehouse, it wasn’t in the alley. 

He swung into the building and saw his bag a few feet from where he had woken up. He ran towards it, fell to his knees and gathered it in his arms. 

He caught sight of the new creature as he reached inside of it. He opened his mouth again. “What do you think you are doing? There could still be more rabbids out there? You’re not safe, especially with the way you smell.”

Junhee wanted to feel offended by that but to these creatures, the stronger your scent the more they were attracted to you. Junhee had known since he was very little that his blood sang to them, that they yearned for it. He didn’t want it, had wanted to drain it all from his body at points in his life. He never wanted them to get a taste, tonight had been the first night one of them had. 

It made his stomach churn and his fist clench around the object he had needed before, in his bag. The creature rounded on him, fast as lightning. His hand wrapped around Junhee’s wrist as he thrust the stake out in front of him. 

Junhee sucked in a breath, the grip was tight but he wouldn’t have a bruise, he could tell. The stake sat nestled right over the creature’s heart, dead on. Junhee’s aim was impeccable. 

The creature stared at him, his head cocked to the side. His breaths came out quick like he was frustrated with the situation at hand. “I don’t think you want to do that. It wouldn’t work anyways. You have to be at your end for a stake to the heart to work.”

The creature reached out and grabbed the stake in his other hand and pushed it more into his skin. Junhee could feel it pierce through his shirt and into flesh. He could smell the tang of blood. 

The creature leaned in close. “Try it, see if it will work.” 

Junhee didn’t need to be told twice. He thrust the stake into the creature’s chest and then let go. He scrambled back. “Vampires can be only killed by fire, but a stake to the heart will immobilize them, and will give you enough time to set them aflame.” Junhee recited the words he had been told all his life. He watched as those words became myth in front of him. 

“How? You’re- You’re a vampire, it should-” Junhee couldn’t wrap his mind around the sight in front of him. The vampire pulled the stake out from his chest with a grunt and it fell to the ground. It bounced and the sound echoed through the warehouse. 

Junhee shook his head as he fell to the ground, he tried to regain his footing but he couldn’t think. He felt the cold ground under his palms as the vampire walked towards him. He grabbed the front of Junhee’s shirt and as much as Junhee wanted to look away he couldn’t. 

The vampire spoke and now his voice was soft and light, honey. “Look at me, please. What do you see?” He shook Junhee slightly, but it wasn’t hard enough to cause Junhee pain. 

Junhee swallowed and looked at him, every instinct in him told him to run, but before he did he caught the vampire's gaze. The same honey and bronze irises he had seen before the world went black. Deep black pupils surrounded by the sun. Blunt teeth as the vampire retracted his fangs, human nails instead of claws. 

Control. That’s all Junhee could see. Control. 

He shook his head and grabbed the hands at his chest. “No, no, no. This isn’t possible. You’re-” He pushed away and stood up on legs that barely held him up right. “You can’t exist, they wiped you out, you all -”

The vampire scoffed and picked up the stake, Junhee watched on with curiosity that he hated. “Died? Were eradicated? No, we just went into hiding because you, your kind decided that even when he didn’t harm humans, when we tried to blend in you still decided we did not belong.” 

Junhee’s brows furrowed. He couldn’t believe this right now, what was happening? 

The vampire kept up his speech. “We just took to hiding, we took our covens and ran to places you wouldn’t find us until the world forgot about us. I haven’t been alive that long compared to others but I still remember years of waiting until anyone that hadn’t grown up with the stories forgot.” 

Junhee wasn’t going to be fooled. It didn’t matter that this vampire had golden irises, it didn’t matter that he resembled the ones labeled as the immortal sunlight. That these vampires had been the ones that could walk in daylight, that only drank human blood when it was from someone who had given their blessing. 

No, they were a myth and it didn’t matter anyways. They all turned rabid, all vampires became the creatures that had attacked him. He stood and started to walk towards the warehouse door. 

He had to cross close to the vampire when he did and the creature shot his arm out and grabbed him. “At least let me follow you home, there might be more out there. Your blood - it’s magnetizing, they want to bottle it.”

The creature clenched his eyes shut as Junhee clenched his fists. The face in front of him did not match the creature he had been taught about but that didn’t sway him. 

No matter what he had thought in his daze, how his eyes had been honey and sunshine, how he had looked like an angel descended from the heavens. 

Junhee was not some damsel in distress, he was not a hopeless romantic that felt the need to save the monster that had protected him. He knew better. He had read the romance novels and they had only made him scoff. 

He wouldn’t see this face and fall in love, the danger be damned. He wasn’t an idiot. This was real life and an actual honest to God vampire held him in his spot. His teeth still had blood on them from the rabbids, his skin was slightly too pale, but Junhee could see a soft blush high on his cheeks. 

It was probably from the blood that he had taken from the rabid vampires that tried to kill him. He pushed away and backed up. The creature let him. He wouldn’t be fooled by him, no he wouldn’t be drawn in. 

He pulled the coat around his shoulders tighter when he remembered his had been ripped off of him. He looked down and shrieked when he realized who’s it probably was. 

He pulled it off of him and threw it to the ground, his arms erupted in goosebumps as the cold hit his skin even through his long sleeve shirt. 

He looked up to see the vampire with his hands over his ears. He ticked his head to the side, the sound of Junhee’s voice had probably been too loud for his sensitive ears. Junhee meant to leave but the human action caught him in his steps. 

The vampire shook his head at him and licked his lips. “God, your voice is - nails on a chalkboard you know that?” 

Junhee’s mouth dropped open as the vampire eyed him. “How do you make sounds like that? I heard you screaming from miles away. That’s the reason I came to you.”

Junhee scoffed. “I didn’t need you. I don’t need your help.”

Donghun raised his eyebrows. “Sure, you tell yourself that.”

Junhee growled. “I’m not some child, I’m not weak. I’m not some damn character in a novel who is going to thank you for saving me by creating a pile of vampire ashes in the street.” 

Donghun smirked at him. “No, you’re not weak, not like characters in those books, but you might be just as annoying as one.”

Junhee’s eyes got wider and his voice came out rough and raw. “You’re a dick. How are you not only a creature of the night, but an asshole too.”

The vampire smiled at him. “That’s more like it.” He looked pleased at Junhee’s outburst. “Are you going to leave now or are you going to keep arguing with me about how strong you are and how you didn’t need my help?”

Junhee shook his head, grabbed his bag and started to make his way out of the warehouse. He wanted to turn back, make sure the vampire was not following him but he had a feeling it wouldn’t. 

He didn’t trust the creature but if he had wanted to harm Junhee he would have done it by now, he wasn’t good by any means and if Junhee had any more sense about him he would be scared shitless. And he was, his brain was just too tired to care. 

He made it to the garage door before he screamed. The vampire stopped in front of him, his inhuman speed allowed him to beat Junhee to the door. He held a hand to his ear and Junhee saw him crack his jaw. 

“Stop that please.” He shook his head and held out his hand. Junhee backed up before he realized what the vampire held in his hand. His stake. The one he had used to stab him with, blood caked the end. The vampire flipped it so the blunt end faced Junhee. 

He eyed him but grabbed the stake, he shoved it into his bag. He would have to clean out the blood no matter what. He skirted around the vampire as they switched positions and Junhee watched him. 

“Don’t follow me, don’t ever come near me again. I don’t - I don’t know what your angle is but I don’t want it in my life.” He started to leave again, but looked back over his shoulder. “Thank you.”

He walked out of the building but before he was out of earshot he thought he heard a quiet ‘welcome’ come from the creature. 

***  
Present

Junhee scrambled away from the door and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed the bottle of wine, a clean glass and walked to the couch. He placed both the items on the coffee table, wrapped his blanket tighter around him and sat down. 

He sighed as he sunk into the cushions, comfortable and warm. He thought about Donghun on the other side of the door and wondered what he truly was saying. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked through his contacts. 

When he got to the one he wanted he clicked the call button and waited. The person on the other end picked up the phone on the second ring. “Hello, Jun-ah.

Junhee smiled and leaned his head on the back of the couch. “Kwannie, what are you up to?”

Byeongkwan laughed softly on the other end. “Are you waiting for Donghun to get off the phone with Sehyoon?”

Junhee scoffed. “No, not at all. I’m completely relaxed, not wondering why he went into a closed room.”

He heard Byeongkwan chuckle. “It’s fine Junhee-hyung. Please don’t worry about it.”

Junhee rubbed the side of his head into the cushions and sighed. “He’s staying over tonight and I’m going to get him to drink something but I just know it’s going to be a struggle.” 

Byeongkwan tsksed. “You know he’s going to refuse. Anyways, he’s only been without blood for like a week, it’s not long enough for him to give in. He’ll come home tomorrow and we’ll have fresh blood in the fridge.”

Junhee rolled his eyes. “You didn’t see him tonight Kwan, he’s turning paler by the minute. His hands are cold.”

Byeongkwan laughed again. “What, you don’t want to feel like ice tonight when he cuddles you to sleep?” He paused for a minute and when Junhee didn’t respond he spoke again. “Look, Junhee, you know how he feels about it. He wasn’t even going to come over tonight because he knew how tired you would be but he missed you. Relocating the coven was hell for him.”

Junhee shook his head. “I know, I know. I just don’t know how to let him go, I missed him too much.”

Byeongkwan sighed over the phone and then Junhee heard Yuchan in the background. “Sorry, Junhee sounds like Yuchan is giving the signal. Donghun should be done talking to Sehyoon now. Enjoy your night okay. And come over tomorrow after your shift. Donghun texted that you have a late shift so you’ll be going home late. Stay at ours, or at least let one of us take you home.” 

Junhee scoffed. “Stop - Fine, I’ll come over.”

Byeongkwan made a pleased sound and then Junhee heard the door from his room open. “Gotta go.” He said to Byeongkwan and hung up the phone. 

Donghun walked out of his room with a sad look on his face, but when he looked up and caught Junhee on the couch he changed his expression. His smile was soft as he walked towards him, when he reached the couch he slouched down on it. 

Junhee had his arm thrown over the back of it so Donghun had to look up at him when he turned towards him. “You okay?” He asked as Junhee rubbed a hand over his eyes. 

Junhee just nodded his head and reached out a hand to run through the hair that hung loose out of donghun’s ponytail. The older hummed and sunk more into the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. 

Junhee leaned in closer and continued to run a hand through his hair. He felt the other relax completely under his touch, he knew Donghun couldn’t get more comfortable than he was at that moment. 

He pulled his hand away to wrap it around Donghun’s shoulder and leaned his head on his temple. He moved his other hand to Donghun’s stomach as he cuddled up as close as he could. 

He pushed his hand under the other’s shirt and rubbed it against his stomach. Donghun mewled like a cat. He basked in the attention as Junhee ran his fingers over the skin. 

He brushed his nose through his hair and inhaled his scent, sweet and clean. Donghun all but purred. Junhee ran his hand up his chest as he sunk more into the couch. He moved it high enough until he rested it over his heart. 

He felt the slight beat of it, slow but steady. It calmed everything in him as Donghun grabbed his wrist and rubbed a thumb across his pulse. 

Junhee felt a chill run up his spine, not just from the touch but from the way Donghun’s skin had gotten a touch colder through the night. 

He nudged the side of Donghun’s cheek and hummed. “You need to drink.” 

The older stilled in his grip, his breath stopped. “Junhee-”

“Please, I know you didn’t eat last night. I know you’ve been run ragged. You don’t need to wait until tomorrow morning.” Junhee turned Donghun’s face towards him and caught his gaze. “It’s purely selfish, I don’t want to have to pile on extra blankets just so I don’t shiver in my sleep tonight.” 

Junhee smiled when Donghun rolled his eyes. “No. I’ll just sleep on the couch then.” He said it as a joke but Junhee frowned. The pout of his lips made Donghun smile. “Don’t be a sourpuss.” He said with a sweet tone. He thumbed at Junhee’s bottom lip. 

“You can’t convince me, those puppy dog eyes won’t work.” He laughed and Junhee scowled. 

“Why won’t you just - you are so frustrating.” Junhee’s voice turned high pitched and the older could tell this was more serious than he first thought. 

“Junhee, you don’t need to get worked up. You know I don’t like to drink from you, you know it’s risky.” Donghun went to grab the younger’s wrist but Junhee pulled his arm back and stood up. Donghun stared up at him from the couch. 

“You do like to drink from me, that’s the reason why you think it’s risky. You enjoy it, it’s better than the blood bags and you know it. You’ve told me so. You’ve told me how my blood pulls you in. I see the way you drink when it’s from me.” Junhee flailed his arms about and paced the living room. 

“Do you not hear yourself.” Donghun scowled. “You shouldn’t want this, it’s only a last resort for me. And yes, that’s the problem. I do like it, how could I not. It’s fucking addicting. It’s like light in my veins. I can’t handle it -” 

Junhee walked up to him and got on his knees in front of him. He settled with his hands on his knees. “You can, you always have. I trust you and I don’t want you to suffer through the night because you won’t just take the offer.” 

Donghun grabbed his hands. “No, Junhee. And I don’t want to hear it again. You always do this. You shouldn’t - I love that you trust me, but you shouldn’t just bare yourself for me like that. You- You’re not just some blood bag for me to take from.” 

Junhee scoffed and ripped one of his hands out of his grip. “If you think that I see myself like that then I’m worried how you think I see you.” He tried his best to catch Donghun’s eyes but the other wouldn’t look at him. 

He reached up and grabbed his cheeks so he didn’t have a choice. “Donghun, you are one of the most kind and gentle people I know, the fact that you are a vampire does not change that. I’ve had humans put more bruises on me than you ever have. You’ve been the most amazing friend and I- I literally don’t know what I would do without you. And sometimes I just want to help you and I feel like this is the best way. Can’t you see that?” 

Donghun grabbed his wrist and pulled it to his lips. He kissed his palm and then nuzzled into the skin. “Baby -” 

Sometimes Donghun called him soft names, like they slipped out without his permission. And it always made Junhee’s heart stutter, it made his blood feel like lava in his veins. He held back the urge to surge up and kiss the other man. 

Donghun closed his eyes. “I don’t - It doesn’t matter I won’t, not tonight. I’m too tired and hungry. I don’t trust myself with you, not right now. Please don’t ask me again.” 

Junhee swallowed and then bumped their foreheads together. He nodded and then brushed a strand of Donghun’s hair out of his eyes. “How about you go shower, when was the last time you had a proper one?”

Donghun laughed, the sound caught in his throat. “It’s been a while. Thanks.” 

Junhee just nodded and moved away. Donghun stood up but before he went to the bathroom he pulled Junhee tight into him. Junhee wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck and squeezed. 

Donghun’s arms were tight around his waist, he felt secure. “I trust you enough for the both of us.” Junhee whispered and he felt Donghun’s shiver erupt from his body. He pulled away and then pushed the older to the bathroom. 

He’d get him to drink tonight, he wouldn’t watch the bags under his eyes keep growing until morning. 

***  
4 years ago

For a week after the encounter with the supposed immortal sunlight vampire, Junhee stayed in his apartment. He called into the hospital and told them he had an accident, which wasn’t much of a lie. His shoulder burned and he knew that he’d need to flush out the vampire venom in his bloodstream. 

Fluids would need to be pushed into his system and it would take days to heal the wound to a manageable amount where people wouldn’t ask questions. 

When he got home that first night, shivering from the snow, he stripped himself of his clothes and immediately took a hot shower. When he finished he had made the bathroom look like a murder scene. 

Blood had trickled down from the wound on his shoulder, claws had nicked his skin and some had dug deep enough to leave patches of skin torn from his arms. 

There was blood all over the sink and when he ran the water to wash it away it ran red. He put antiseptic on his wound and made sure it was clean. He’d have to call one of his fellow residents in the morning to bring him fluids and equipment. He knew who to call so there wouldn’t be any questions. 

He pulled on shorts and a loose tank-top. Left the bathroom a disaster and promptly fell into his bed. He was in it for all about five minutes before he got up, checked the windows and the chain link on his door. 

He didn’t sleep that night, he just watched his window. He swore he saw something lurking outside his apartment but he let himself believe it was just his imagination. 

The rest of the week Junhee pumped himself full of fluids and didn’t leave his house. He showered three times a day and ordered new laundry detergent. He tried his best to cover up whatever scent the vampires had caught. He knew that the ones on his tail were dead but that didn’t mean others couldn’t be after him. 

He knew he’d have to go back to the real world eventually but he just needed some time. So, he slept and ate and studied old texts his family had given him. 

Thick books he’d had to blow the dust off of, ones that talked about the lore of vampires in their world. The only two types that had ever been encountered. Rabid and immortal sunlight. 

The rabid vampires had been born from the latter, ones that had drank too much human blood, who had flipped a switch to turn off their humanity. They had none of their human memories left, they were motivated by only their need to feed and hunt. 

They couldn’t walk in the sun, they lost the privilege when they had their second turn, when they chose being a monster over their human side. There were things Junhee didn’t know, things that the books never told him. He was curious and a part of him wanted to find the immortal sunlight vampire that saved him and grill him with questions. 

But he put the thought out of his head and slammed the books shut everytime they crossed his mind. He would be grateful to never come across another vampire again, especially ones that were said to be extinct. 

The vampire being alive was not only shocking to Junhee, but it seemed impossible. There hadn’t been a sighting of one since well before he’d been born. At least 80 years had passed since the last one had been supposedly staked. 

But that had also been a lie as the vampire Donghun staked did not so much as stumble from the wooden stake soaked in holy water. He had only flinched, clear pain on his face. He should have been immobilized, given Junhee the chance to throw a match to his body. 

But no, that hadn’t happened. 

Junhee spent the week deep in his thoughts and wondered over what his life had come down to. He had gone into medicine to escape, to pull away from his own family's history. 

He loved his parents and siblings but he wasn’t like them. He didn’t want a life of destruction and always looking over your shoulder. He wanted to help people. He wanted his hands to heal, not take and take and take. 

He also wanted to live, and it was very unlikely that he’d live a very long life if he followed in his family’s path. The fact that both of his parents and siblings were still alive was a miracle, when a good portion of his family had died on the job. 

By the end of the week he was finally ready to go back out into the world. His wound was healed enough that it didn’t look out of place. It just looked like he had bruised the skin. He wore long sleeves during his rounds so no one would see the marks still on his arm. 

The first week back was a whirlwind, he had almost no time to think about what had happened almost two weeks ago. He worked tireless hours, left the hospital late and collapsed into bed. 

It wasn’t until it was almost three weeks after the incident, when he’d finally had a day off that he realized he felt like he was being followed. 

He chalked it up to paranoia and ignored it, but the thought never left him. The thought that there were eyes watching his back, that golden irises would be just around the corner if he looked hard enough. 

Weeks passed and while he still felt the presence of someone nothing ever came of it. Two months had passed before the incident became something he rarely thought about. His wounds healed and Junhee let his mind push vampires to the back of his thoughts. 

That was where they belonged, they didn’t deserve to be thought about. That lasted two weeks and then Junhee was thrust back into what he thought would be his worst nightmare. 

He always took his lunch break, 1 a.m. food break as he liked to call it, outside. There was a small garden that no one ever frequented at this time. It was open to the public, just separated by a small fence and gate that were never locked. 

If you wanted to enter the hospital you’d have to go to the front, seeing as all the doors to the entrances by the garden used a key card.  
Junhee had always felt safe in the area, it was calm and the lamp posts shined just enough light for him to enjoy his food and occasionally a good book or a scroll through his phone. 

To his left was the emergency entrance where ambulances pulled into the E.R. At this time it was either dead or full of life. Tonight it was silent, it had been a quiet day. Junhee did his rounds, nothing interesting happened and he was allowed to breathe. 

He finished his lunch quickly and then pulled out his phone to look through social media for the rest of his break. He turned his head when something caught his eye. 

A man lurked in the distance near the E.R. doors. Junhee couldn’t make him out, the lights were not bright enough with the new moon. He stood slouched against a wall and looked content to wait. 

Junhee put his phone away, threw away his trash and silently walked towards the other side of the garden to see if he could catch a better glimpse, no one should have been lurking around that area. 

He creeped around bushes and hid himself against a wall when he got close enough to see through the dark. His eyes trained on the man and it took Junhee a minute but once his eyes adjusted he gasped. He went to turn around but his body betrayed him and he tripped over a stump in the ground. 

He tried not to but he yelped as he plummeted towards the ground. But he never hit the grass, strong arms had wrapped around him. He closed his eyes as he caught his breath. He hoped and prayed to a God he didn’t believe in that someone else had been near him. That he hadn’t heard a third person approach. 

But he knew who it was before he even opened his eyes. His scent was there, the coolness of his hand was gone and replaced by warmth, the way his breath was steady. Junhee remembered that grip. 

He swallowed and looked up. The immortal sunlight vampire looked down at him, an arm wrapped around his waist and the other gripped his arm. His face was curious, his eyes wandered over Junhee’s face and for a second Junhee stayed mesmerized. 

His golden irises surrounded pitch black pupils. His skin was darker than it had been two and a half months ago. Like he had been under the sun, but Junhee knew the truth. Knew that this was probably his natural skin color, the way it would have looked if he was alive. The way it looked when it had fresh blood pumping through it. 

Junhee’s heart beat faster every second that he was still in the creature’s arms until he finally willed himself to move. He pushed out on the man’s chest and was let go almost immediately. 

The vampire stumbled back like Junhee’s push had been enough to move his solid form. Junhee backed up until he hit a wall and tried to catch his quickening breath. He ran both of his hands through his hair and tried to not fall to pieces. 

Why was here, why was he at Junhee’s work, what did he want? Junhee looked up at him and the vampire just tilted his head at him. 

Junhee got irrationally angry at that for some reason, like the vampire was surprised to see him here. 

“Why are you here? Why do you look surprised? How do you know where I work? I -” Junhee shook his head, he couldn’t believe that this was happening, again. 

The vampire cocked his head and lifted his eyebrows. “You work here? I - I didn’t know this was the hospital you were at. I - I was trying to stay away from you, I’ve kept my distance. I came here because -” 

Junhee pointed a finger in his face. “What are you talking about trying to stay away from me? Kept your distance, what does -” Junhee paused. You were following me, I knew it!”

Junhee could have sworn he saw the vampire blush at the accusation. “What the hell, why have you been following me?”

The vampire swallowed. “Okay first off all, I’m not here for you I just need to put that out here. I never followed you to work. I just - I sort of made sure you always made it home. I was worried that a group of rabid vampires had friends. I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m sorry.” 

Junhee blinked like he was confused. The vampire kept talking. “I only did it for the first three weeks after the incident, I tried to keep my distance. I know that I shouldn’t have. I -”

Junhee shook his head. “What the hell? No, seriously what the actual hell? You can’t just -” 

The vampire looked visibly shamed and it made Junhee stop. This wasn’t the interaction he’d thought he’d get if they met again. He thought there would be anger, hostility, all things that vampires were supposed to have. But this wasn’t that and it threw Junhee. 

“Then why are you here? Wait - You only followed me for the first three weeks. I could have sworn there was someone still watching me -” 

Vampire looked visibly shaken at that. “What? No, I - I’m walking you home tonight.”

Junhee scoffed. “Like fuck you are. You really think I’m going to let a vampire walk me home so he can protect me from another vampire, I really don’t think you understand just how -”

Junhee stopped when a doctor approached. He was the head cardiac surgeon and Junhee’s eyes widened at the sight of him. He grabbed at the vampire on instinct and went to pull him into a bush when the vampire laughed at him. 

“That’s why I’m here. You didn’t let me finish.” The vampire stood up and walked to the surgeon. He had an ice chest in his hands and he looked visibly excited at the prospect of it being handed over. 

Junhee hid behind the bush and watched the interaction. He could have sworn he rolled his eyes at him before he turned completely. 

He eyed the doctor and made grabby hands for the ice chest. “I appreciate this Dr. Kang. My coven has never been more well fed. I’ll be back again next month if that still works.” 

The doctor nodded his head. “Of course, your coven protected my family when that group of rabbids attacked our home. We are indebted to you.” 

The vampire shook his head. “No, you’re not. That’s not why we protected you. I trust you to know that. I will never ask anything of you that you do not willingly give.” 

Junhee peaked around the bush more and watched the doctor bow to the vampire. When the doctor was out of sight Junhee popped out from behind the bush and he walked up to the creature. “What -”

He didn’t know what had just happened. The vampire turned towards him, probably prompted by Junhee’s feet crunching against the leaves on the ground. He set the ice chest on the ground and made a come here motion at Junhee. 

All of Junhee’s instincts said no and he listened to them resolutely. He wasn’t a dumbass, he stayed in his spot. 

The vampire shook his head and then opened the chest. He reached in and as Junhee visibly clenched he pulled out a blood bag. It had an O written in sharpie across the top. 

Junhee whistled into the night. “That - that’s not what I expected.”

The vampire laughed and put the blood bag back in the ice chest. He closed it with a click and closed it with a click. “I’ll be getting home now. My coven has run low and really needs this.”

Junhee didn’t know how to respond to that, he wanted to be scared, but he couldn’t find it in himself. This was the second time this creature had just let him go, had not reacted in the way Junhee expected. 

The vampire smiled at him, it wasn’t malicious, it was almost teasing. “I’ll be seeing you?”

Junhee scoffed. “Hopefully not.”

The vampire laughed and bit his lip. “Name’s Donghun by the way.” 

Junhee shook his head and scrunched up his face. “Didn’t ask.”

Donghun laughed and then walked into the night. Junhee couldn’t see where he had gone because it was too dark, but he heard a car start far in the distance and then heaved out a breath. 

This was weird, too weird for him to think about. A vampire that wasn’t rabid, a vampire that didn’t drink from humans but from blood bags. A vampire that seemed to actually care about his coven and who hadn’t once laid a harmful hand on Junhee. 

It didn’t make sense, none of it did. His dad would say to kill the creature, but Junhee couldn’t make himself do that. He had no evidence that Donghun was harmful, no matter how hard his brain was screaming at him that he was still a creature of the night, even if he didn’t act like one. 

Junhee went back into work with his brain on things other than his patients. Thankfully his shift stayed quiet and he was able to coast through. 

He left in the early hours of the morning, sunlight his protector and made his way home. The next few weeks were calm, there was no sign of Donghun but he still felt like he was being watched. Nothing ever came of it so he just chalked it up again to paranoia. He took to carrying his stake everywhere with him. 

He took his lunch at the same time he always did during his late shift, in the garden with a clear view of the E.R. doors. Which meant he also had a clear view of Donghun when he had finished his food. 

He hadn’t been there when Junhee had sat down, but ten minutes later he was back leaning against the brick wall. He waited patiently, Junhee realized it had been an exact month since the last time he had seen him. 

The cardiac surgeon once again came out of the back entrance with an ice chest that he handed over to Donghun. He bowed at the vampire and entered back into the hospital. Donghun opened the chest, poked around and then closed it again. 

Junhee didn’t get up from his spot, he should have been hidden by the dark, but the lights were bright tonight, the moon hgh in the sky. He watched Donghun catch his gaze, smile and nod. Junhee didn’t respond to the gesture but the vampire’s smile stayed on his face. 

Junhee watched him walk to what he supposed was his car, put the ice chest in the passenger seat and then take off. 

No interaction besides that and Junhee’s stomach churned as disappointment wound in his gut. 

He was let go early that night, the sun was still not up, the darkness of the streets called to him as he walked home. 

He kept looking back as he walked the sidewalk and when he was five minutes from his apartment he was yanked into a bush. He tried to let out a yelp but a hand clasped itself over his mouth before he could. 

He looked behind him and there was Donghun, his honey irises bright and too familiar for Junhee to be comfortable with. He whimpered at the tight grip Donghun had on his arm and the vampire immediately let up. 

When Junhee tried to struggle out of his grip, Donghun let go of his arm and pointed to the road ahead. A rabid vampire stood in the middle of the street sniffing the air. Junhee didn’t know how he hadn’t found them yet. 

Donghun put his finger to his lips and Junhee nodded his head. He wouldn’t scream, he didn’t trust Donghun but he knew he was safer here than out in the road. 

Donghun reached into Junhee’s bag where his stake was and lifted it out. Donghun made a motion and Junhee shook his head. He then pulled out a lighter from his pocket and Junhee inhaled. 

The vampire once again gestured and held the blunt end of the stake to him, just like he had that first night. Junhee swallowed, clenched his eyes and then grabbed the stake. 

Junhee hadn’t done this in so long, hadn’t tag-teamed with anyone in years. He couldn’t believe he was doing this with a vampire now. He creeped out of the bushes as Donghun motioned for him, he made no move to get out himself. 

Junhee had to take the chance, it was either this or wait till the rabid vampire found them, which he would eventually do. Junhee wasn’t exactly sure how he hadn’t yet. 

He crept out of the bush and came around to the back of the vampire. He knew he had been heard, the creature stopped its slow circle of the area and stood ramrod straight. Junhee needed him to turn, he couldn’t pierce his heart from this position. 

He whispered under his breath. “Turn around, fucker.” The vampire took the bait and turned towards him. Junhee thrust his hand forward but he was too late. The vampire gripped his wrist and twisted.  
He screamed, but before the vampire could do more damage Donghun jerked him away and threw him to the ground. Junhee scrambled up as Donghun struggled on the ground with the rabid vampire. 

He screamed into the night. “Do it, come on.” 

Junhee spurred into action. He ran towards them and slammed the stake into the rabid vampire’s dead heart. He stilled almost immediately as the holy water sunk into his veins. 

His vision burst into red as Donghun flicked the lighter onto his body. He looked over at the vampire shocked. Donghun just watched the creature burn. 

After the rabid vampire burned to ash Donghun brushed the ashes away, a shovel produced from the trunk of his car a ways away had been used to help the process. 

Junhee stood stunned, his injured wrist held in his hand. Donghun came over to him and grabbed at him gently when he was done. He was too shocked at what just happened to pull away. 

The vampire examined him and sighed. “It’s not broken, but you might want to get it checked out.” 

Junhee stared at him for almost a full minute before he ripped his wrist out of his grasp. He gasped at the pain but didn’t stop his movement. 

He picked up his bag and started to walk quickly in the direction of his apartments. The breath in his lungs burned, he didn’t feel like he could get enough air out or in. He started to hyperventilate.

He grabbed at his throat and fell to his knees on the cold asphalt. Donghun was right behind him. “What the fuck do you think you are doing, you can’t just -” 

He caught Junhee’s wrist around his throat and pulled. “Breathe, in and out.” The vampire pulled the hand towards his chest and had him match his own. 

Junhee coughed and hiccupped his way through it. If he hadn’t been so blinded by the headache and dizziness he might have realized that there was a slow heartbeat under his fingertips. 

But he didn’t, not yet. He finally caught his breath. Tears streamed down his face and he bent down, his head almost to his knees. 

He felt a warm hand wrap around the back of his neck and then strong arms under his own. They lifted him off the ground and dragged him to the car. He got his wits back about him when the vampire tried to get him in the car. 

He ripped away from him. “No!” 

Donghun looked sad when Junhee caught his gaze. “Please let me take you home.” 

Junhee shook his head. “No, why would I let you do that. Why would you do that in the first place. You’re a vampire, you and me should not get along. You shouldn’t -” He collapsed before he could finish his sentence. 

The shock was too much. The pain in his wrist, the dizziness in his brain, they all made him too lightheaded. The last thing he heard was Donghun curse and catch him before he could hit the ground. 

He woke in Donghun’s car, not a few minutes later. They were outside his apartments. He scrambled back as he saw Donghun in the driver’s seat. He gave Junhee a small frown. “This is now the third time we’ve met and I haven’t harmed you. It’s the second time I’ve saved you and you still think that I am going to do something to you.” 

Junhee looked down at the floor. “You’re a vampire.” 

Donghun scoffed. “Yes, I am. And I have a track record of hurting zero humans in the past 143 years.” 

Junhee’s head shot up. Donghun smiled at him. “Wanna take a guess how long I’ve been alive.” 

Junhee eyed him. “Forty th-” Donghun cut him off before he could finish. “One-hundred and forty three years.” 

Junhee couldn’t believe him. “There’s no way, you haven’t lived that long without becoming rabid or drinking human blood.” 

Donghun shook his head. “We only go rabid if we choose. Those vampires that have been attacking you, they chose to be that way, they decided for years and years to turn off their humanity and eventually it disappeared. We have to actively choose that path. It doesn’t just happen to us like some waking nightmare.” 

Junhee looked at him like he didn’t believe it. Donghun shook his head. “Have you ever met any vampire that hasn’t gone rabid?”

Junhee shook his head and Donghun nodded. “That’s because we keep to ourselves. You see the rings around my eyes, how they are not red. That’s how you know the difference.” Donghun held up his hands. Claws grew out of them and Junhee gasped slightly. “I can control this, they can not.” He lifted up his top lip and Junhee watched incredulously as fangs popped out. “I control that too.” 

He turned his body and faced towards the steering wheel, he looked out at the apartment complex as he spoke. “I have drank human blood, that one’s true. But not directly. I’ve never bitten a person. I haven’t allowed myself too, no one in my coven has either. I don’t - humans are sacred to me. We protect them and our own kind.”

Donghun looked back at Junhee. “I’ve had human friendships, I’ve watched them live their lives fully and then die peacefully in their beds. But I don’t cross that line, I don’t think I’d want to. It would take a lot of convincing from someone for me to.”

Junhee didn’t know what to say. He wanted to get out of the car, part of him wanted to say and listen to the vampire speak more. But he knew that instinct was wrong so he pulled on the car door handle. It was unlocked. 

He searched for his bag and Donghun pulled it from the backseat. He grabbed it and got out of the vehicle, his hand pulled tight to his chest. 

He was about to leave when Donghun made a sound. “Wait.” He reached into the backseat and produced a coat. It was black and looked recently washed. “Please take this.”

Junhee eyed him. “Why in the hell would I do that?”

Donghun laughed like he thought the other’s reaction was funny. “Wear it when you go out at night. It has my scent on it, no rabid vampire will try to attack you with this on. I promise.” 

Junhee shook his head. “Why are you helping me?”

Donghun smiled at him. “I told you. I value your kind, I don’t want to see you harmed. Just take the coat.” 

Junhee, without thinking, reached forward and grabbed it out of his grip. He pulled it to his side and then turned and walked away. He didn’t look back to see Donghun pull out of the parking lot, he barely took a breath until he was safe inside his apartment. 

It was too hard to process everything. He put his bag on the dining table and threw the jacket over a chair. He showered and then fell asleep almost immediately. 

The next day when he grabbed his bag, he swung the coat around his shoulders. 

Again, he didn’t see Donghun until the next month and when he came the doctor was nowhere to be seen. Donghun looked nervous as Junhee watched him from the garden until he remembered that the cardiac surgeon had resigned a week ago. 

Donghun didn’t know and Junhee didn’t have time to unpack why his gut clenched at the thought. He clenched his fists and then got up from the picnic table he always sat at to eat his late lunch. 

When he started to walk Donghun’s gaze turned towards him. His hands separated and he tried to look more at ease but Junhee could see him fidget. 

He hopped over the fence and made his way to the E.R. doors. When he stopped in front of Donghun the vampire eyed him curiously. 

Junhee cleared his throat. The creature had saved him multiple times, over the past month he had lingered on those thoughts so much that he had started to realize what it really meant. That the vampire was telling the truth about his actions. 

“He’s not coming.” Junhee said and the vampire’s eyes widened. 

“What do you mean?” He looked strained when he said it, he looked almost desperate. 

Junhee swallowed, he felt bad for being the one to have to say this even though he didn’t really know why. “He resigned last week, he didn’t give a reason he just left. He didn’t tell you?”

Donghun wrung his hands together, he now looked visibly stressed. “No, he didn’t, I-”

Junhee watched and he found himself worrying about the vampire’s reaction. “Are you -”

Donghun looked up at him. “Sorry, I just really need those blood bags. Our youngest, he recently got attacked and he needs more blood than usual. I wanted to come early, but I knew what the deal was. I - He’s in really bad shape, I don’t know what else to do, this is the only hospital I know I can get what I need.”

Junhee swallowed and looked at Donghun and then the door to the E.R. He didn’t know why he was even considering it. “What will happen to him if he doesn’t get the blood? Will he go out and find a human to get it from?”

Donghun shook his head. “No, I told you we don’t do that. He’ll starve, he won’t die but he’ll be in agonizing pain. I can’t - I can’t watch him like that. He’s our - He’s very young. He’s only been turned for a few years, he doesn’t -”

Donghun scrubbed his hands over his face and it looked like he wanted to cry. His hands shook and Junhee’s heart dropped. An evil creature would not look like this over another person, this was love, pure and simple. A brother or friend worried for their loved one. Junhee couldn’t watch this, no matter how he had grown up. This creature, no person was in pain and Junhee had sworn an oath. 

He grabbed at Donghun’s shoulder, surprising himself and smiled at him. “I’ll get you what you need. But I don’t know if I can get you as much as you need.” 

Donghun shook his head. “Just a few bags would do, that would give me enough time to figure out something else.”

Junhee shook his head. “Give me a couple days and I can get you the rest of what the doctor normally would.”

Junhee then walked inside the E.R. doors to retrieve what he could. He came back with only three bags and a baggie of ice. 

Donghun raced towards him and Junhee now saw tears in his eyes. He had his phone clenched in his hand. Junhee didn’t know vampires could cry. 

“This is all I could get, but -” He stopped when Donghun shook his head. 

“That’s plenty. He’ll be able to last a few more days off of this.” Donghun grabbed the offered blood and bag of ice and placed them both in the bag at his side. 

He looked back at Junhee and he smiled. “I can’t thank you enough, this is -” He sniffed. “I know that you don’t trust my kind, but thank you. This means everything to me.” 

Junhee nodded but didn’t respond. Donghun bowed to him deeply and then started to walk away. Junhe bit his lip and took a chance. “Junhee.” 

Donghun turned back to him. “Pardon?”

Junhee threw his hands out in the air. “My name’s Junhee. Come back in three days, I’ll have what you need.”

Donghun smiled at him. “Junhee, thank you.” And with that he turned to leave. Junhee watched him get in his car and speed down the road. 

He came back in three days, skin bright and with a smile in his eyes. Junhee had the amount the doctor normally had and an ice chest to keep it in. When he handed it over to Donghun, their hands brushed and Junhee couldn’t control the way goosebumps erupted on his skin. 

It became a thing. Junhee was now the person who supplied the blood for Donghun’s coven. For the first two months after the first time, Donghun only came to him when he picked up his monthly package. Junhee liked to call it that for some reason, Donghun rolled his eyes. 

Junhee would always have the cooler next to him as he ate his lunch and Donghun would come and sit down across from him and talk with him until Junhee finished. He never showed up that early when the doctor had been his supplier. 

The first two months were as normal as they could be, Junhee wore Donghun’s coat at night and he provided the vampire with the blood to keep his coven alive. 

But two weeks after the second month Donghun showed up at the hospital unannounced. Junhee eyed him curiously and Donghun just smiled. He pulled out a tupperware container from his bag and pushed it to Junhee. 

Junhee eyed it curiously. “Okay, two things. One; why are you here it’s only been two weeks? And two; what the fuck is this?”

Donghun burst into laughter and Junhee’s face broke out into a smile. He didn’t know how but they had somehow become acquaintances. Donghun finally caught his breath. “I don’t know, I just felt like it. Last week I relocated another coven so I have some time off. I thought why the hell not. And as for the second thing. I cooked you something.”

Junhee stared at him. “Why? You don’t eat, how do you know how to cook?”

Donghun shook his head. “Oh, no I don’t know how to cook. I’m trying to learn. I thought you might want to try something I have made.” Donghun looked hopeful. “It’s a pretty simple dish, just some spaghetti.”

Junhee shook his head but he found that it was more fond than exasperated. Donghun had somehow gotten under his skin in a short amount of time. It was starting to get warm also and Donghun didn’t have a coat on, his arms showed. Junhee caught himself gazing at the tattoos that littered his arms. 

Junhee pointed to them. “How do you -” He was confused, vampires heal. 

Donghun smiled at him. “Eat the food and maybe I’ll tell you.”

Junhee scoffed but opened the tupperware container, garlic hit his nose when he pulled the lid off. He laughed at the thought. “So, I guess vampires are not scared of garlic.” 

Donghun threw his head back as he laughed. “No, another myth debunked.” 

Junhee nodded his head and smiled as he grabbed the fork Donghun offered him. He took a careful bite and was pleasantly surprised when the taste of the sauce hit his tongue. It wasn’t anything special but it was good. He shoveled another bite into his mouth and hummed. 

Donghun clapped his hands together and looked entirely too pleased with himself. “So you like it?”

Junhee nodded, mouth full and pointed his fork at Donghun’s arms. “Oh, yes. We can heel at will. I chose not to heal these when I got them. They are pretty easy to keep maintained. The only time our body forces us to heal is when we are on the brink of death. That’s why you have to burn us, our bodies can’t heal in time.”

Junhee hummed around the food in his mouth but wasn’t entirely convinced. Donghun saw it in his gaze and pulled out a knife from his bag. Junhee’s eyes widened and he swallowed. “Why do you just have that in your bag?”

Donghun just shrugged and smirked. He flipped it so the blunt end faced Junhee. “Take it.”

Junhee did but not without apprehension. “What do you want me to do with it?”

Donghun held out his hand, fingers relaxed. “Cut me, I’ll show you.”

Junhee shook his head. “No, why the hell would I do that.” 

Donghun laughed lightly and kept Junhee’s gaze. “If I’m not telling the truth I’ll just heal, and if I am I can heal myself. Come on, I promise it’s okay it won’t hurt.” 

Junhee bit his lip, looked at the knife and then thought why not. “Fine.” He raised the knife over Donghun’s palm and grabbed his fingers with his other hand. It didn’t miss him how much wider Donghun’s hand was than his. 

He pressed the knife down and then slid it slowly across his hand. Donghun hissed and Junhee knew he had lied when he said it didn’t hurt. He pulled away when blood started to well. He waited for it to heal but it didn’t. More blood trickled out of the wound. 

Donghun raised his eyebrows at him. “See.” 

Junhee slapped the knife down on the table and reached inside of his bag for a banaid. “You idiot.” He went to put it on Donghun’s hand but the vampire stopped him. 

“You’re sweet, you know that?” And then Junhee watched as the wound sealed shut except for a tiny little scar left behind on his tan skin. He wiped away the blood with a napkin Junhee had gotten from the cafeteria and smirked. 

Junhee sat back in his chair and huffed. “Damn, that’s another one for the books. I feel like since I’ve known you I need to start correcting everything in our history.”

“Yes well, there’s a lot you don’t know about my kind.” He said it with a smile, Junhee knew there was no malice behind it. 

Junhee smiled. “I can see that.” 

Donghun started to come every two weeks after that. He and Junhee would just sit and talk as Junhee took his lunch break. There were even times when Donghun would show back up as his shift ended to drive him home. 

One day months into their relationship, when spring was in full bloom Donghun took the jacket he had given Junhee and replaced it with a light sweater. Junhee wore it every day to work and on his way home. 

Donghun would always take it from him and wear it during lunch to cover it back in his scent. They met every two weeks for months and Junhee started to forget Donghun was a vampire and started to see him as a friend. He became a constant in Junhee’s life. 

He knew about his coven. About how Yuchan was the baby of their small coven and Donghun had found him a few years ago practically starving. Donghun talked about him constantly and Junhee was fond of the kid. 

The other two in the coven were Byeongkwan and Sehyoon who were not quite as old as Donghun, but were still older than Junhee’s grandparents had been alive. The two had been together for over 80 years, ten of those human years. They have been turned around at the same time, lost each other for almost a decade and then refound each other with the help of Donghun. 

They had been with him the longest. They had had others come and go over the years but no one stuck. They were small but powerful and they wanted to keep it that way. 

Junhee had known Donghun for almost a year when he finally realized that they were friends. Donghun invited him over to his home one night as Donghun brought Junhee his late night lunch. A simple tuna melt with salty chips. 

He had gotten really good at cooking simple meals, even when he didn’t eat. Junhee had looked up at him with food half way into his mouth. This was the third night in a row Donghun had brought him food. Junhee saw him at least once a week if not more now. 

They had even hung out outside of the hospital garden, when Junhee had gotten moved to the early shifts for a month Donghun had shown up with breakfast and picked him to take walks and get street food and see the nightlife. 

Now, he eyed him curiously. “I want you to meet my coven, officially. Because we’re friends.” 

Junhee swallowed and Donghun looked worried. “We’re friends right? I mean I know this started out with you being attacked by rabid vampires and I know your family is like super against my kind and really you were only supposed to be my blood supplier but I mean we see each other all the time and I really like your company, Junhee. I want to show you the rest of my life and I want -”

Junhee grabbed Donghun’s hand and smiled. “Of course we’re friends.” He was almost breathless as he said it, he hadn’t even realized. Without his knowledge he had come to rely on Donghun, on his company and friendship. How they had gotten there, Junhee didn’t know but he wouldn’t change it. 

He thought maybe it had to do with what happened two months ago. Eleven months they had known each other and half of those had been spent on the picnic table in the hospital garden. 

Donghun had come that night with a smile on his face and a tupperware container like normal. He looked too excited though and when he thrust it at Junhee the younger gave him a curious look but took it anyways. 

When he opened it he was surprised. It was a desert, a slice of chocolate cake. Junhee had looked up at him with a wide gaze. “I talked about how I wanted chocolate cake last week, how -”

Donghun just shrugged his shoulders. “I wanted to try it. Byeongkwan helped me.” Junhee dug a fork into the cake and then moaned when he took the bite. It was heavenly. 

Donghun smiled at the noise. “So, it’s good.” 

Junhee chewed and nodded his head before he went in for another bite. He finished the second before he spoke. “More than.” He looked down at the cake and blushed. “Thank you.” 

Donghun shook his head. “No, it’s my pleasure.”

Junhee swallowed and poked at the cake. Donghun eyed him curiously. “Your heart is beating very fast.” 

Junhee’s head shot up. “Don’t do that, don’t listen to my heart like that.” 

Donghun laughed and then stood up. He came to sit next to Junhee instead of across from him. He ran a hand through his long hair and then picked up one of Junhee’s. The younger one shook slightly from the touch. He didn’t know why his body always reacted this way but it did and he couldn’t stop it.  
Donghun pulled his hand up and then placed it on his chest. Junhee waited a second, confused at the action and then his eyes widened. 

The vampire smiled softly. “Another one for your history books I assume.”

Junhee nodded his head, his mouth open. He pressed his hand more firmly to Donghun’s chest and then without thinking he lowered his head until his temple was pressed against where his hand had been. His hands gripped Donghun’s waist. 

Donghun’s hands didn’t touch him. “What are you doing?” He sounded winded, like the action of Junhee this close was too much. Junhee felt a slight danger but he didn’t move, he trusted Donghun, had for a very long time now. 

Junhee shshed him and listened. He could hear a soft thump, it only beat about every 30 seconds but that was unmistakably a heart, an alive and beating heart in Donghun’s chest. 

He didn’t move for a couple minutes and finally Donghun’s hands came to rest on the small of his back. 

Once he finally convinced himself it was real he pulled back, still close enough that he could feel Donghun’s breath on his face. “You - how?”

Donghun just shrugged. “We have heartbeats, they pump the blood we do have in our system. We’re not the living dead Junhee, we’re just slightly not as alive as you. The less we eat the slower it beats, but sometimes -” He pulled Junhee’s hand to his chest again and Junhee could swear it beat faster now. “Sometimes it beats like we’re almost still human.” 

Junhee couldn’t believe it. It said a lot about the man in front of him. Rabid vampires didn’t have a heartbeat. They were long gone, irreversible. But Donghun, he did and it made Junhee’s heart stutter. It meant something, too much something. 

“We still have that fluttering when we are happy and when we meet people that we want to spend time with.” Donghun smiled at Junhee and he could have sworn there was a slight blush on his cheeks that day. 

Junhee came back and realized Donghun was still waiting on an answer from him, if he would like to meet his coven. Junhee nodded his head. “I would love to meet them.” 

The past year had been a lot for Junhee, but Donghun he had been something that he never expected. And he was starting to realize that he wasn’t sure what he’d be without him in his life.

He made his way over to Donghun’s house the next night, he had finally gotten a day off. He would enjoy being able to spend it meeting Donghun’s family. 

Sometimes it felt weird to think that Donghun had become this important in his life in just over a year, but honestly Junhee was thrilled by it. He remembered how he first was when he met Donghun and laughed at himself. He had definitely had the right reaction but his will to hold out and not trust the man had crumpled the minute he showed his soft smile and honey eyes. 

He showed up at the house right around dinner time and used the detailed nocker on the door to announce his arrival. The door swung open almost immediately and someone not Donghun answered the door. 

He was small, a lot smaller than Junhee had expected of a vampire. His hair was blonde and he was adorable. He clapped his hands and smirked when he saw Junhee. 

“Can’t believe you are actually finally here, Donghun talks about you all -” Before he could finish a hand clamped over his mouth. Donghun smiled at him brightly from the door. 

“Byeongkwan how about we let our guest in before we start opening our big mouth.” Junhee heard a scoff and then Donghun yanked his hand away from Byeongkwan’s mouth. 

He wiped his hand on his pants and Junhee laughed at the thought that Byeongkwan had licked it. He watched the younger vampire shake his head and then make his way back into the house. 

Donghun laughed and then looked back at Junhee. “Sorry about him, he’s a little over excited. It’s been a while since someone other than a vampire has been over for dinner. They were excited to cook for you.”

Junhee’s eyes widened. “They didn’t have to -”

Donghun stepped forward and shushed him. “Trust me they wanted to. I couldn’t have gotten them to stop even if I wanted.” 

Junhee blushed and looked at Donghun through his eyelashes. “So, are you going to invite me inside.” 

Donghun’s face blanked for a second and then he sprung into action. “Oh, yes! Of course, come in.” 

Junhee entered the home and stood in the foray with his mouth hung open. Donghun grabbed his hand and led him into the home. It was stunning. There were glass windows everywhere, paired with bright walls and dark appliances. 

There was a lot of care and effort taken and put into the house. Years of work showed throughout the house and Junhee was almost jealous of it all. A part of him never wanted to leave, he wanted to think of a way to stay here. But he knew no matter how close him and Donghun got it probably wouldn’t be wise for him to live with a human. 

Donghun led him to the kitchen which was wide and spacious. Junhee raised his eyebrows at them. A man stood at the stove and stirred a pot of stew, it smelled delicious. Byeongkwan was at his side, hips pressed together. Junhee guessed that the one at the stove was Sehyoon. 

Junhee smiled at the two, clearly comfortable in their love after so many years together. He scanned the kitchen and squealed when a face popped up in his vision. 

His eyes were honey just like Donghun’s but his face was young and open. This must have been Yuchan, he thought. The boy opened his arms and pulled Junhee into a hug. Junhee smiled into it and patted the boy on his back. 

Yuchan smiled at him when he pulled away. “We’re so glad you’re here Junhee, we couldn’t wait any longer to meet you.” 

Junhee looked over at Donghun who had a blush on his cheeks. He had clearly fed very recently. His skin was tan and gorgeous even under the kitchen lights. 

“Well, look. I just told them a little bit about you and they decided they just had to meet you. It’s not on me.” Donghun said as he caught Junhee’s look. 

Sehyoon scoffed at the stove and whipped his head around. “Yeah, just a little. He hasn’t been talking about you for over a year every chance he got.” Donghun shook his head at Sehyoon but it didn’t stop the man. “I still remember having to hear all about how you stuck a stake in his heart that first night and oh, Sehyoon he was so -”

Donghun flung his arms in the air. “What the fuck is wrong with you guys, please stop embarrassing me. Can a man not talk about his friend?”

Junhee walked up to him and smiled. He cupped his cheeks and laughed at Donghun’s expression. “Cute.” Junhee’s heart beat fast, he pressed a hand to Donghun’s chest and smiled. It beat a little faster than normal. 

That night was full of laughter and Donghun’s coven smiling at him as he ate their food. It was really good, but Junhee wasn’t surprised. 

They spent the rest of the night in the living room telling stories and sharing their lives. Junhee told them all about his work, how he was now in his second year of residency, how he was on track to be a general surgeon. 

They seemed impressed. He learned that they earned their money from a bunch of different sources. There was a hierarchy vampire council that supplied Donghun with relocation jobs and it paid handsomely. Sehyoon was an artist who had gathered millions of supporters over his time alive. 

Yuchan was still in school, he hadn’t decided what he would do. And Byeongkwan sold choreography to different idol groups and companies under different pseudonyms. 

He learned more about Byeongkwan and Sehyoon, how they had known each other since they were around ten. How they fell in love at 18 and ran away from home. How ten years later they had been attacked by rapid vampires, turned and then torn away from each other. 

Sehyoon had found Donghun only a month after he had turned and they had searched for over a year until they had found Byeongkwan. They were just a few decades younger than Donghun and were madly in love. They had recently gotten married, the rings shown on their fingers. It made Junhee smile brightly. 

They were a complete family and Junhee almost longed for them to be a part of them. But he wasn’t sure he could. Donghun welcomed into his home and into his life, he just wondered if he’d ever be a part of his family. 

He was human and Donghun didn’t seem to want to risk too much when it came to Junhee.

***  
Present

Junhee’s mind raced as Donghun took his shower. He thought about how he was in love with his best friend, his best friend who was a vampire. How Donghun most likely didn’t feel the same way, how even after four years and everything they had been through together Donghun still held him at a distance sometimes. 

He knew it was just Donghun wanting to protect him but he didn’t need it. What he needed was Donghun, raw and uncensored. He needed him in a way he had never needed anyone before. He wanted him to drink from him not only because Donghun needed it, but because he was selfish. 

He enjoyed it, the thrill of it, the indecency. How he knew his parents would faint at the sight, how anyone that didn’t know Donghun would try to take Junhee away from him. 

He liked the idea of the power Donghun held in just his fingertips and how he held it all back without complaint for Junhee. It made him itch, made his body move closer and closer until he wanted to crawl under Donghun’s skin. ‘

He was so in love with him it hurt sometimes, to look at him to be around him. But he’d never give it up. He’d always choose the other over anything else. 

Donghun exited the shower and wiped at his hair. He only had on a pair of Junhee’s shorts as he walked towards the couch. He threw the towel at Junhee when he caught him staring and if he had blood in his system he would have blushed. 

Junhee caught the towel and rolled his eyes. “Come here.” 

Donghun sat down on the couch and let Junhee dry his hair. When it wasn’t dripping anymore he took the hair tie from around Donghun’s wrist and wrapped up his hair in a bun. Tiny pieces fell out of it but most stayed. 

He brushed a hand over Donghun’s tattoos and watched the way his breath moved his chest. Donghun sat back into the couch and pulled Junhee with him. 

Junhee rested his head on his chest and sighed. He closed his eyes and listened. Donghun’s heart was slow, there was only a beat every minute or so. He was so low on blood, a lot lower than Junhee had even thought. There was no way he wasn’t in pain. 

Junhee rubbed his face into Donghun’s chest and the older squeezed his hip. “Don’t.”

Junhee hooked his chin on his shoulder and pulled back to look at him. “If you already know what I’m going to say why even respond?”

Donghun grabbed the hand that was wrapped around his hip and played with Junhee’s fingers. “I’m just - I’m so tired baby. I can’t tonight, I’m too worried I won’t be able to stop.” 

Junhee shook his head and pressed his forehead into Donghun’s temple. “Not possible. You have too much control.” 

Donghun shook his head. “Not around you.” 

Junhee swallowed and grabbed the side of Donghun’s face with one hand. “Why not around me?”

Donghun just shook his head and looked down. “I don’t -” 

Junhee pulled away and stood up. He wasn’t sure where this was going but he had never heard that voice from Donghun. Almost desperate, raw and in need of something. Junhee wanted to take a guess, he wanted to know. But he also needed Donghun to feed. 

He straddled the vampire in front of him and sat down on his lap. Donghun’s hands immediately came up to his hips, he squeezed with a little more force than he normally had. He leaned in and whispered in his ear. “Is it because you think you’ll lose control or because you want it too much, want me too much?”

He heard Donghun gasp. “Junhee -” 

Junhee pulled back, their lips an inch apart. Because I won’t pressure you if it’s because you’re tired but if it’s because you’re holding yourself back from having me -”

He looked Donghun right in the eyes. “Don’t” 

Donghun visibly shuttered and sat up straight. Junhee moved with him and wrapped his hands around his shoulders. He brought his lips back to his ear as Donghun’s hands wandered up and down his back. 

He was convinced now, Donghun wanted him. Now, he just needed to understand why he hadn’t done anything about it. But that could come later. Now, Donghun was starving and Junhee wanted to give him everything he could. 

He tilted his head to the side, at the perfect angle for Donghun to bite. 

Donghun went to grab his wrist and Junhee shook his head. “You never get enough.” 

He tapped two fingers on his neck and then wrapped the hand around Donghun’s nape. He whispered in his ear. “Bite me, Donghun.” 

Donghun’s voice was raspy when he responded. “Baby -”

Junhee pushed his face into his neck with no resistance. “Bite me, please.” 

Donghun’s teeth sank into his skin in the next second and Junhee let out a long drawn out moan as the pain mixed with the pleasure of Donghun’s bite. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and Donghun drank from him as his hands roamed his body. 

***  
2 years ago

They had known each other for a little over two years when tragedy struck. They had been out for a movie night, the five of them. Junhee had been accepted into their family easily. He hadn’t moved in with them but boundaries were key when you were human and your friends vampires. 

They walked Junhee home that night, Donghun’s coat wrapped tight around his shoulders. Donghun had walked him to his door, hugged him goodnight and then left. Junhee had entered his apartment and blacked out. 

He came to with eyes a shade between brown and red. He could only describe them as rust colored. They weren’t familiar to him but he knew they belonged to a vampire. The creature in front of him smirked at him as he opened his eyes. 

He squinted as a light shown in his eyes. The vampire in front of him chuckled and he heard another not too far off join in. “Hello, little one.” The creature in front of him said. His voice was deep and disturbing. 

“We just want to ask you a few questions, mainly about your boyfriend.” The rust colored eyes raked over his body and he flinched. 

He hit his head on the brick wall behind him and when he tried to grab at it with his hand he gasped. Pain exploded in his wrist and he looked down to see shackles on his hands attached to the floor. 

He pulled hard and then growled at the two vampires in the room. “What the hell do you think you are doing?” He shrugged his shoulder, bringing attention to his sweater. “Do you see this, do you know what this means. I belong to him, to them. You can’t just take me.” 

The second vampire in the room scoffed and walked towards him. “We’re not worried about him sweetheart, trust me. We only want one thing from him.” 

Junhee scowled. “And what is that?”

The two vampires smirked and the first one crouched down. “His head on a spike.”

Junhee lost consciousness again after that, he must have been hit over the head. This time when he came to it was to screaming. The building he was in echoed, he wanted to open his and see what the commotion was about but his head hurt so bad. 

He felt it throb to a beat and he could feel pain bursting behind his eyelids. He struggled to get to his feet, but the chain at his arms prevented him from doing it. 

He sat and breathed as war apparently raged on in front of him. It sounded like more than two vampires. He slowly, finally opened his eyes and what he saw made him gasp. 

There were definitely more than two vamps, more had entered the scene, rabid vampires filled the space. Junhee tried to scramble back against the wall. Why weren’t they coming towards them, why were they all just screaming at each other, why -

He got his answer in the next minute. An arrow shot at the chest of one of the rabbids and then a knife flew across the building into another’s skull. He crumpled to the ground, Junhee guessed it had been soaked in holy water. 

He watched as Sehyoon and then Byeongkwan entered the scene. Sehyoon had a sword in his grip and Byeongkwan was the one that shot the arrow. 

Yuchan came in next stakes in both hands. His teeth barred and the growl that emitted from his was almost animal like. But Junhee wasn’t scared of him, he felt relief at the sight of them. 

When he watched Donghun walk in, knives in hand he cried out. All heads turned to him, but before they could even make their way to him the fight broke out. 

Junhee watched as his family took out the rabid vampires and the rust colored ones too. The ones that Junhee assumed were about to turn but hadn’t quite lost all of their humanity. 

He watched as Donghun fought his way to him. How he threw knives with so much precision they never missed their mark. When they were able to pin most of them down Donghun growled out an order. 

Junhee watched as Sehyoon took a lighter from his grip and flicked the wheel. It lit up at his touch, but he didn’t throw it. They looked towards Junhee and then to his right, there was a door there to escape through. 

Sehyoon pushed Byeognkwan forward as he fought the last remaining vampires with Yuchan. Donghun looked back at them once and then sprinted towards him. 

He slid to his knees in front of Junhee when he was less than a few feet away. He quickly ripped the chain from the floor and as gently as he could ripped apart the shackles around his wrists. He couldn’t help how blood welled up on Junhee’s wrists. 

When the younger was freed he choked out a sob and wrapped his arms around Donghun, the vampire wrapped him up tight in his arms. He lifted him off the floor and Junhee’s legs wrapped around his waist. 

Donghun stroked his hair and back, he held him with no qualms about his weight. He shushed Junhee as he cried. As the other three, fought to pin down the remaining vampires. As Sehyoon held the match out ready to drop it. 

Donghun just held Junhee to him. “It’s okay baby, I’ve got you. I’m here, nothing else is going to happen.” 

He kissed Junhee’s hair and the younger one felt like a child but he couldn’t care. This was the safest place in Donghun’s arms. 

They heard Sehyoon yell and Donghun placed Junhee back on the ground. They both swiveled toward the sound and watched as Yuchan and Byeongkwan ran towards the exit. Sehyoon dropped the lighter and sprinted towards them. 

Donghun pushed Junhee towards the exit and followed after the others. He made it out the doors before he realized Donghun was not behind him. He turned frantic and watched as the rust eyed vampire that captured him, lit on fire, tackled Donghun to the ground. 

Donghun’s clothes caught the flames and Junhee’s heart stopped in his chest. There was a rush in his ears and all he could hear was the crackling of flames. He screamed and watched as one of Byeongkwan’s arrows pierced through the head of the vampire. It didn’t kill him but it made him release Donghun. 

Junhee saw him crumple as the fire engulfed him. He couldn’t move, he watched Donghun on fire on the ground. He couldn’t heal. 

He saw Sehyoon rush forward with a blanket as Byeongkwan screamed his name. Sehyoon’s hands burned as he patted Donghun down until the fire disappeared. When he pulled the blanket away Junhee wanted to sob. 

Donghun wasn’t healing, like he had said the burn had been too much, but Sehyoon had put out the fire, Sehyoon’s hands were healing quickly. 

Byeongkwan looked between Junhee and Donghun, he crouched next to Sehyoon. His eyes widened as Yuchan sobbed behind him. “Blood.” Junhee’s eyes widened. “Blood, Junhee, your blood.” 

Junhee ran to them and fell to the ground, he held out his wrist to Byeongkwan and the man’s fangs slid out of his gums. Byeongkwan bit into his wrist and Junhee tried to hold in his scream. 

He watched as the blood trickled down his wrist, blood hung on Byeongkwan’s lips and the man did his best not to swipe his tongue across it. Sehyoon wiped it away with his sleeve as his husband clenched his eyes shut and breathed. 

Junhee turned to Donghun, he could see his breath labored, his eyes were open and he looked like he was in so much pain. Junhee smiled at him as tears fell down his cheeks. “It’s okay Donghun, it’ll be okay.” 

He pressed his wrist to Donghun’s mouth but the vampire shook his head, he refused to drink. He wouldn’t, he couldn’t - “Please, Donghun, please. I can’t lose you.”

He couldn’t resist, not Junhee pleading with him. He clamped his teeth around the human’s wrist and drank. It hurt for only a second and then Junhee closed his eyes. The pain faded and only contentment filled his body. 

He opened his eyes and watched as Donghun’s skin started to heal, as his body returned. Donghun ripped his mouth away from Junhee’s wrist after only a minute and heaved a breath. 

Junhee leaned down and cradled his head in his hands. His skin was almost completely healed. “Don’t ever do that to me again. Promise me.” 

Donghun nodded his head and pulled Junhee down to hold him. “I promise.” 

And Donghun kept that promise. In the next two years Donghun made sure to take the offered blood from Junhee if it was needed. It wasn’t common and Donghun never again was that close to death but there had been times when starvation hit. 

When they were not able to get blood bags because the hospital had a shortage and Donghun had given his supply to the others. He would show up at Junhee’s door and he would offer his wrist. Donghun only drank a little each time, just enough, but Junhee basked in it. 

Donghun had never drank from anyone but now Junhee was the exception. Junhee always enjoyed it, he knew what it meant for the other man and the trust it took. How much it meant for Donghun to break that boundary. 

He had told Junhee once he’d never be with a human because he didn’t want to cause pain, he didn’t want to be too much or over complicated but Junhee hoped he’d be the exception. 

He realized he was in love with Junhee two and a half years into their relationship. Donghun had shown up at his door pale and starving. He had grabbed Donghun’s hand and led him to the couch. 

He sat Donghun down and was about to offer him his wrist when he changed course. “Can you drink from my neck this time?”

Donghun’s eyes widened. “Junhee, that’s - that would be a lot.” 

Junhee smiled. “I trust you. I’m just curious what the difference would be.” 

Donghun thought about it for a while, so long that Junhee got up from the couch, got a glass of orange juice and cookie and came back to the living room. 

He drank the juice and ate the cookie as Donghun contemplated. When he said yes Junhee felt a flutter in his chest. He got closer to Donghun and bared his neck. 

Donghun brushed a soft hand against this skin, cradled the back of head and got close. “Are you sure?”

Junhee nodded, enthusiastically. Donghun laughed softly and then nuzzled into Junhee’s neck. 

Junhee felt a soft kiss against his skin, which made his breath stop and then piercing pain as Donghun’s teeth sunk into his neck. It only lasted for a second and then - oh then it was pleasure. 

He wasn’t sure what the difference was, but when Donghun drank from his wrist it was only contentment, this was not that.

This was a spark up Junhee’s spine, his hand shot out to grab Donghun’s bicep and the other gripped his thigh. His cock swelled in his pants and he gasped. 

Donghun almost retracted his fangs but Junhee whined. “Don’t, I’m fine. Just surprised. Keep going.” 

The older man only drank from him for another minute but it was the longest minute of Junhee’s life. He excused himself to the bathroom for a cold shower after. He hoped Donghun was none the wiser. 

He had seemed to be, because he drank from Junhee’s neck only a couple other times, but never mentioned Junhee’s gasps or how his spine straightened and his whole body seemed to tighten. 

Two and a half years and Junhee was fucked. He fell in love with the vampire he swore he never would and he wouldn’t change that, couldn’t even if he tried. 

***  
Present

Donghun’s hands grew warmer as he drank. They sank beneath the material of Junhee’s shirt and over his back. Junhee moaned again, loud and proud. He had no qualms now, he wasn’t going to hide it. He wanted Donghun to know. 

The vampire’s grip stayed tight but gentle on his skin as one hand still gripped his hip. The other roamed around his back and then in his hair. Junhee thought he could come just from this, from Donghun’s hands on his body, from his fangs in his neck as he took from him. 

But suddenly Donghun pulled away, his fangs retracted and Junhee was lost as to why. He opened his eyes and saw Donghun looking down. His breath came out hard and Junhee reached down to cup his cheeks. 

His eyes were the same honey as they always were, his pupils were pure black. Junhee gasped at the way Donghun looked at him. “Why’d you stop? I didn’t want you to stop.”

Donghun swallowed and his breaths came out too heavy. There was a drop of blood on his lips. Junhee wiped it away with his thumb at the same time that Donghun stuck out his tongue. It touched the tip of his finger and he groaned. 

Donghun spoke and his voice was so gritty it made Junhee want to grind down in his lap. “Junhee, baby -”

Junhee leaned their foreheads together and moved as close to him as he could while he was still in his lap. “You didn’t have to stop. I was fine - I was so good.” 

Donghun tensed under him. “I can’t Junhee, I can’t do this.” 

Junhee slowly, barely moved his hips and Donghun’s hands clenched down on him. “Why not? What’s holding you back? Please tell me.”

Donghun pushed him away slightly and Junhee sat up in his lap. “You’re human, too human. I can’t do that to you. I can’t - I can’t be what you want.”

Junhee shook his head and grabbed Donghun’s hand. He pushed it against his chest and then down to his stomach, past his navel and to the string on his sweats. He turned Donghun’s hand and swiveled his hips up. 

“You are all I want.” He gasped as Donghun’s hand brushed against his swollen cock. How he could feel Donghun’s hand twitch. He wanted to touch him, Junhee wanted him to touch him so bad. 

He pulled his hand away and rested it on Junhee’s stomach under his shirt. “You’re so human. Vulnerable and fragile and - I -” 

Junhee pulled him close again and smiled. “I’m not and you know that, you have never once hurt me, never have you made me feel like I was in danger. You hold me like porcelain and glass. You treat me like the rarest antiques, like I’m more valuable than anything you could ever own. I’m not a blood bag to you, I’m not an object. I’m just Junhee. And I love you, Donghun. I love you so much I think it’s going to kill me.” 

Donghun’s eyes watered and Junhee watched as his eyes turned even darker, the honey now rich as it swirled in his gaze. “You love me?”

Junhee nodded, he wrapped his hands around his neck and nudged their noses together. His answer barely left his lips before Donghun’s lips were on his. 

Junhee gasped into the kiss and then moaned immediately. Donghun kissed him with so much force that Junhee had to arch his back into it. Donghun’s hands held him tight though, one on his back and the other around his waist. 

The younger’s hands grasped the back of his neck and kissed him like he’d been dying of thirst. Donghun kissed him so sweetly as he pulled back, as he got gentler Junhee got more needy. He moaned as Donghun gave him short kisses and as he kissed the side of his lips. 

“Donghun, don’t tease me.” Junhee whispered as the vampire kissed along his cheek. He ran his lips down his neck and found the bite he had just made. He flicked out his tongue to lap up the excess blood and Junhee almost screamed at the action. 

His senses flared as a jolt of pain mixed with pleasure raised up his spine. He bucked his hips up into Donghun without giving his body permission. He took his time to clean the wound, then he kissed across Junhee’s collar bones and up the other side of his neck. 

His hands wandered, one once again made its way across his back and up his spine, the other lowered until he gripped Junhee’s ass. The younger gasped and then moaned at the action. His mouth fell open and Donghun took the opportunity to lick across his lips and then tease him with his tongue. 

Junhee moaned as Donghun sucked his tongue into his mouth and then explored. Donghun led Junhee in one of the best make out sessions he had ever had in his entire life. Donghun’s hands pulled at him and his mouth, God his mouth. 

Junhee wasn’t sure he could describe the pleasure he was feeling, but it was more than he’d ever felt before. Donghun kissed him and he saw heaven. 

He ground his hips down again and he heard Donghun groan for the first time. He smiled at the sound and bit Donghun’s lip. It caused a moan to slip out between his lips. 

Junhee kept up the slow movement of his hips, he circled them as Donghun kept kissing him. He thought that he could do this forever until the hand on his back made its way to his chest. 

Donghun’s hand slipped over his stomach and then his thumb teased at the hem of his sweats. It snuck slightly under them when Junhee ripped his mouth away from the other man. 

“Donghun, please, I’m begging you.” Junhee whined as he thrust his hips up more into Donghun’s hand. 

The older smiled at him, a teasing thing as he slowly, so slowly slid his hand down. “Patience baby, I’ll get there.” 

Junhee grabbed a fistfull of his hair and growled as he kissed him. “Get there faster.” 

Donghun’s hand reached its destination as he whispered in Junhee’s ear. “Patience.”

And with that he wrapped his now impossibly warm hands around Junhee’s hard cock. The sound Junhee let out didn’t sound human and it would have embarrassed him if he had any shame at all. 

Donghun twisted his wrist up slowly and Junhee felt like he could die in that moment. He slowly jerked him off and Junhee pulled at his hair as his other hand gripped his biceps. His tattoos were a stark contrast against Junhee’s skin. 

Junhee gasped as Donghun's thumb ran over the head of cock and spread precome as he stroked down again. 

Junhee hadn’t been with anyone in a very long time and his memory wasn’t great but he had never felt like this with anyone else. It was like every part of his body was alight. Donghun’s hands worked magic on him, he’d be ruined after this. He’d never let anyone else touch him again. 

Donghun kissed across his chest as he worked Junhee over and before Donghun could even ask, Junhee pulled back and lifted his shirt from his body. He threw it somewhere in the living room and smiled at the look on Donghun’s face. 

The vampire stopped his work on Junhee and lifted his clean hand to the younger’s face. “You are so beautiful. I don’t know how I deserve you.” 

Junhee smirked. “You’re not so bad yourself.” He said as he ran a hand down Donghun’s bare chest. He brushed a hand over his nipple and Donghun gasped. Junhee pushed their mouths back together as Donghun grabbed him to pull him as close as possible. 

Junhee’s arms wrapped back around his shoulders and they kissed again like the world would end if they stopped. Junhee tried to take the lead but Donghun was a master at this, and Junhee was weak to him. He let Donghun take full control. 

They kissed and Donghun lowered Junhee down onto the couch, a hand wrapped around his back as he nestled in between Junhee’s legs. 

He pressed the younger into the back of the couch and moaned when Junhee arched his back into his chest. Junhee felt the warmth of Donghun’s chest on his. He felt the beat of his heart, quicker than it had ever been. 

It was a calm staccato, a wonderful rhythm as Donghun kissed him senseless. 

A whine erupted from Junhee when Donghun wrapped his hand around Junhee’s thigh and slid it down towards his knee. He wrapped his whole palm around him and bent his leg. He pulled up and grinded down and Junhee threw his head back. 

He gasped at the way he felt Donghun hard and wanting on top of him. How their cocks aligned and Junhee got his first taste of the other man. The urge for more built up inside of him and he pulled at the older man. 

His hands were everywhere, they glided over his skin, over his arms and then his back. Junhee could feel the muscles in his shoulders work as he kissed him. As he pulled at his leg and Junhee wrapped it around his waist. 

He pushed his heel into the small of Donghun’s back and the older circled his hips. The feel of him made Junhee’s mind blank. Nothing but need filled his system, his nerves were on fire. 

Donghun kissed him for so long that he felt his lips go numb, he had to pull away to suck in a breath and Donghun chuckled. The older man nudged his cheek with his nose as he ran his lips over his cheek and kissed his neck. 

“You okay?” Donghun asked him, it was a stupid question. 

Junhee huffed. “Stupid question. What do you think?”

Donghun pushed up so that he was eye level with Junhee. “I think -” He stopped and nipped at Junhee’s lips. “I think that I want to taste you.” 

Junhee swallowed as he watched Donghun’s eyes study his. “You already did that? Do you want more?” Junhee would happily give him everything if he asked. 

Donghun’s hand came up to brush across the bite along Junhee’s skin. It was clean, no new blood along the bite. Donghun shook his head as he looked at it, as he studied it. “No, that’s not what I meant.”

With that Donghun wedged his hand between them and grasped Junhee, his cock twitched in his grip. Junhee gasped and arched into the touch. “Oh - oh.” His mouth opened and Donghun took the opportunity to lick into his mouth. 

He sucked on his tongue and Junhee couldn’t help but think what that would like elsewhere. Donghun’s voice was husky and rough when he spoke. “Junhee, yes or no?”

Junhe gripped the hair at Donghun’s neck and pulled. “Yes.” He hissed as Donghun’s eyes fluttered closed. 

Donghun kissed him gently and then started to slide down his body. His lips dragged against Junhee’s skin and he left love bites as he went. 

He stopped at Junhee’s chest and covered a nipple with his mouth, his opposite hand massaged at Junhee’s pec. The younger moaned when Donghun flipped his tongue over the sensitive nub, he ground up into Donghun and used his stomach as leverage. 

But Junhee didn’t get very far before Donghun’s hands wrapped around his waist and pushed his hips towards the couch. Junhee was quickly reminded of Donghun’s easy strength, the span of his hands. He moaned at the thought. 

Donghun could hold him down, could easily fuck him standing without support, could handle pretty much anything Junhee threw at him. His body shivered at the excitement that coursed through him. 

Donghun moved to the other side of his chest and gave the other nipple the same treatment. He flicked his tongue, sucked and licked and Junhee moaned high and loud. 

Junhee was impatient as Donghun made it down his body. He huffed as Donghun took the time to leave love bites on his stomach, how he took care to make sure even his blunt teeth didn’t break skin. Junhee wouldn’t mind if he did. 

He dipped his tongue into Junhee’s navel and the man arched up. Sex had never been like this before, he’d never been this overwhelmed at this point. Donghun had barely touched him, but he felt like he had run a marathon. 

Donghun finally got to the hem of his sweatpants and kissed along the edge. He ran his lips along the skin as he wrapped his fingers around the hem. He looked up at Junhee through his eyelashes and Junhee nodded his head enthusiastically before he could even ask the question. 

Donghun leaned back slightly and pulled down Junhee’s sweatpants. He got them over Junhee’s thighs and then over his ankles. He caressed Junhee’s right leg as he got the pants completely off. He grabbed his ankle and ran his thumb over the bone there and then ran his hand up the length of his thighs. 

He scooted back just a tiny bit and went back to putting his lips along Junhee’s waist. He bit at his hip bone and then ran his tongue along it to soothe Junhee. He watched as Junhee’s stomach rose and fell. 

He could hear how fast Junhee’s heartbeat was pounding, the blood that rushed down, down, down. 

He looked at the bulge in Junhee’s boxer briefs and his mouth practically watered. He had wanted Junhee for so long and now he was here. 

Junhee pushed on his shoulder, he couldn’t take it, Donghun was taking way too long. He was ready to take the rest of his clothes off on his own if the older man didn’t speed up. 

“Donghun, please.” Junhee gasped as Donghun bit into his thigh. He worked a bruise there as his other hand came up to wrap around Junhee’s cock through his underwear. Junhee arched up and whined. 

Donghun’s grip was loose and easy. His strokes were slow as he worked Junhee up, as he sucked the bruise into his thigh. 

When he was done he licked across the skin and was satisfied with the red mark over Junhee’s skin. He liked the look of it better than the bite on his shoulder. It meant he was giving Junhee something instead of taking. 

He kissed his way up his thigh and then breathed hot and heavy over Junhee’s clothed cock. Junhee was impatient still and bucked up. Donghun’s hands slammed him back down into the couch and the younger whimpered. It was so needy and high. Donghun looked up at him incredulously. “Do you like that, my strength?”

Junhee grabbed at his hand, the one that was relaxed on his thigh and intertwined their fingers. “God, yes. I want you to hold me down and fuck me.” 

Donghun swallowed and watched the seriousness spread across Junhee’s face. He nodded slightly and his grip on Junhee’s cock tightened causing the younger to throw his head back. “Yeah, we can do that. I can -” 

He pushed his forehead into Junhee’s stomach. He wanted to go slow, but Junhee just made it hard for Donghun to not just take him right there. But no, he would make this a good experience for Junhee. “In time, we’ll get there.”

Junhee nodded and ran a hand through his hair. At first it was gentle and then there was a slight push. Donghun chuckled as his face got pushed closer to Junhee’s cock. “Okay, okay. I get the message.”

Donghun smiled up at him and Junhee’s face had him mesmerized. Thrown back on the arm of the couch, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. He was beyond gorgeous and Donghun didn’t know how he deserved this human. He’d make sure Junhee got everything he deserved. 

He stuck his tongue out and ran it across Junhee’s clothed cock, the sound he got in response was guttural and Junhee’s whole body arched up. 

He pushed him back down to the couch, wrapped his hands around Junhee’s underwear and pulled them all the way off. When he looked back at him he couldn’t help but stare. Junhee was beautiful everywhere. 

He stroked one hand up his thigh and grabbed Junhee’s hand like he had earlier. His other came up to graph his cock. He smiled softly at the younger once and then leaned down and licked the head. 

A groan released from Junhee and Donghun smiled. He swirled his tongue around the head, gathering the precum there and giving Junhee just a tease. 

After he could feel Junhee’s hips trying to buck even through his grip he finally granted him mercy. He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. He pushed the majority of his length in his mouth and held Junhee to the couch. 

Maybe next time he’d release his grip and let Junhee fuck his mouth. For now, he was in charge and it seemed that the thought turned Junhee on even more. He came back up and sucked at the head and then made his way back down. 

He put all his concentration on bobbing his head and swirling his tongue around the head when he came up. He wrapped his hand around what he didn’t get into his mouth, but he was able to fit most of Junhee in his throat. 

At one point he sucked him all the way down and Junhee almost choked on a gasp. Donghun forgot to mention that vampires didn’t have a gag reflex. He stayed there for a few seconds and then pulled back up. 

Junhee pushed at his shoulders and squeezed his hand. Donghun didn’t let up. He heard a whine from Junhee and realized he was speaking. “Donghun, if you don’t stop. I can’t - I’m.” 

Donghun pulled off, he started to jerk Junhee off as his mouth kissed his thigh. “Then don’t hold back. Come on, Junhee. I want to see you come. I promise this won’t be over.” 

With that he sunk back down on him and sucked hard. It was only another few seconds before Junhee’s hand pulled at his hair, he pulsed and then released into Donghun’s mouth. The vampire swallowed him down and made sure to not let any drop escape. 

He sucked on Junhee until the younger was pushing him off, until he was so sensitive it almost hurt. Junhee grabbed at him and Donghun surged up. He kissed him deep and hard. Junhee moaned at the taste of himself in his mouth. 

They kissed for a few minutes before Junhee pushed at him. He winked at the older as he got up from under Donghun and fell to the floor on his knees. Donghun sat up straight and watched as Junhee licked his lips. “My turn.” 

Donghun sucked in a breath. “Junhee you don’t -” 

Junhee pushed up so he could kiss Donghun. He slipped his tongue in his mouth and Donghun groaned. “Oh trust me, I want to. I want to so much.” 

Donghun couldn’t do anything but nod stupidly as Junhee sunk back down to his knees. Junhee didn’t waste time. He gripped at the hem of Donghun’s shorts, his shorts and pulled them off as he lifted his ass to help him. 

He threw them somewhere in the room and his eyes widened as he looked down at Donghun, completely bare for him. He looked back up at the other and bit his lip. “Fuck.” 

He gripped him with his small hands and Donghun threw his head back, the pleasure from just that was enough. If he never got anything else from Junhee this would be enough. But Junhee didn’t stop there, he stroked him and without any preamble, like he couldn’t wait, sunk down on Donghun. 

The vampire gasped and gripped his hair, he locked his hips so that he didn’t shove himself into Junhee’s mouth. Maybe next time. 

Junhee was remarkable, his mouth made Donghun see stars. He sucked around the head and swirled his tongue. He would go slow for a few strokes and then speed up with a flick of his wrist. 

He was able to take most of him in his mouth, but couldn’t fit it all. He had tried, but gagged and had to stroke Donghun as he caught his breath. It didn’t deter him though, he was back on Donghun before he could even say anything. 

Donghun could feel the build up in his stomach, the zip in his spine as Junhee worked him over. He didn’t want it to end but he also didn’t want this to be the way this ended. 

He pulled at Junhee’s hair and the man whined when he pulled off. “It’s okay Donghun, you can finish.” 

He looked wrecked, his cheeks were bright red, sweat dripped from his temple and Donghun’s hand in his hair made it wild. He pulled Junhee up until he was eye to eye with him. 

He kissed his lips and then across his cheek. He bit his ear lightly and whispered. “I want to be inside you when I come.” 

He felt Junhee lose his balance and wrapped an arm around his waist. Junhee brought their lips back together. “You can’t say stuff like that if you aren’t going to follow through.” 

Donghun licked into his mouth and wrapped Junhee’s arms around his neck. “Oh, I promise to follow through. I was just going to ask if that was okay with you.” 

Donghun chuckled as Junhee visibly agreed, as his whole body leaned in a yes. “More than anything.” 

The vampire ran a gentle hand through his hair and smiled. “Hold on.” 

Junhee was about to question him but then a loud squeal left his mouth as both of Donghun’s hands grabbed his ass and lifted. Junhee wrapped his legs around his waist on instinct and clenched his arms around his neck. 

Donghun chuckled at his reaction. One of his hands stayed on his ass but the other caressed his thigh. Clear that he didn’t need both hands to hold Junhee up. 

Junhee just shook his head at him. “What have I gotten myself into?”

Donghun kissed him sweetly and nipped his lip. “Want to change your mind? Tap out?”

Junhee dug his fingers into Donghun’s hair and smiled. “I’d rather jump off a cliff than change my mind. You are all I’ve ever wanted.” He ran a hand over Donghun’s cheek. “I don’t think I could love you more if I tried.” 

Donghun pushed their foreheads together. “If I wasn’t already half dead, you’d be the reason for my demise. He smiled at Junhee and light laughter left his lips. He kissed him again. “I love you, too. More than I could explain.” 

Junhee nodded against his forehead. “Then show me.” 

Donghun didn’t need to be told twice. He walked them to Junhee’s bedroom as they kissed. Donghun ran his hands all over Junhee’s body, squeezed his hips and took in all the moans Junhee made the harder his grip was. 

When they got to the bedroom Junhee pulled away from the kiss. “You don’t have to hold back, you know. I know you won’t hurt me. You can be a little aggressive, I like it.”

Donghun sucked in a breath. It wasn’t in his nature, but he knew Junhee liked to be manhandled a little bit. So, instead of gently placing him on the bed he grabbed Junhee’s legs around his waist, unwrapped them and threw him down on the bed. 

Junhee bounced when he made contact, his face wide in shock. Donghun was about to apologize when Junhee laughed and reached for him. “That’s what I’m talking about. Next time I want you to fuck me standing, no wall, nothing. Just you.” 

Donghun put a knee on the bed as he crawled towards Junhee. “Next time?” 

Junhee nodded. “If you think you’re getting rid of me after this, then you are sorely mistaken. I’m never letting you out of my grip again.” 

Donghun laid in between his legs and wrapped a hand around his cheek. He kissed him sweetly. “Good. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” 

He kissed him a little bit harder and Junhee moaned when he slipped his tongue into his mouth. They both ground their hips into each other, their cocks slid against each other and Junhee gasped. “Please.” 

Donghun loved that Junhee was willing to beg, he didn’t have any reservations. If he wanted something he would do anything to get it. 

Donghun nodded his head and searched the bedside table for what he wanted. Junhee knocked his hand into his chest and laughed. He pushed Donghun slightly off of him and leaned toward the table. 

He opened the drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom. He laid back under Donghun and handed him the lube. He fingered the condom and smirked. “I think the point of this was lost when I came in your mouth, don’t you think?”

Donghun shook his head. “Safety first?”

Junhee smiled and winked. “I’m clean and you’re a vampire. I don’t think -” He contemplated and then threw the condom onto the bedside table. “Do as I say, not as I do.” He laughed as he talked to no one in particular. 

Donghun was so in love with this man. He gripped the bottle of lube and just watched Junhee. He ran a hand through his hair. Felt as his knees knocked into his hips, how his stomach rose as his breaths quickened. 

Junhee raised his eyebrows at him. “Well -” 

Donghun laughed and leaned down to kiss him. He couldn’t stop kissing him, he was addicted now, it would be an everyday activity. It would be a miracle if he got anything else done after this. 

He felt Junhee’s arms wrap loosely around his neck and then popped the cap on the bottle. He pulled away to spread lube on his fingers and watched as Junhee’s eyes got darker than they’d ever been. 

He threw the bottle back on the bed, still in reach for when he’d need it later. He ran his clean hand over Junhee’s side and then wedged his other between their bodies. He lifted up slightly so he could reach his destination. 

He ran his fingers lightly over Junhee’s hardening cock and then lower. When he circled his finger around Junhee’s hole the other groaned. “Donghun -” He tried to push his hips towards his fingers but Donghun held him down. 

He lightly ran his finger over the area, circled it to make sure he was wet enough and then sunk one finger all the way in. Junhee relaxed completely around him, his body opened for him. Junhee let out a sound like he’d been punched in the gut. 

Donghun looked up at him, his head was thrown back and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. His chest was red and covered in bites from Donghun. He kissed his chest as he slowly pulled his finger almost all the way out and then pushed it in again. 

He took his time to spread him open. He worked him with one finger until Junhee was thrashing against the bed. Donghun chuckled and kissed his lips. “You are a whiny baby you know that right?”

Junhee worked his hips down. “No, you’re just taking too long and -” He gasped as Donghun thrust two fingers into him. 

Donghun kissed his cheek and bit at his ear. “What were you saying?”

Junhee moaned. “That you were taking too long and I might just have to take matters into my own hands and -”

Junhee stopped again as Donghun’s fingers pressed against his prostate. He arched up, his back bowing at the pressure. He felt like he was going to come undone. “Right there, fuck right there.”

Donghun stopped being a tease and thrust his fingers in that spot over and over. Junhee met his thrusts, his hips coming down and circling. Junhee was like no one he’d ever been with, he couldn’t get enough. 

Donghun continued to stretch him, two fingers turned into three until Junhee was just a mess on the sheets. He had started to tear up at one point and Donghun got concerned. But Junhee had just pulled him close and kissed him. “Good tears, very good tears.”

He then proceeded to bury his face into Junhee’s neck as he prepared him as thoroughly as he knew how. His scent overwhelmed him, the beat of his heart called to him. 

He knew Junhee was ready when the other was literally crying for him to fuck him. He pulled his fingers out and they both whined. Junhee at the emptiness and Donghun because he wasn’t connected to him anymore. 

He pulled away to grab the lube and before he knew it he was flipped on his back. Junhee was stronger than people gave him credit for. Junhee leaned over him, a smirk on his face, he shook the bottle of lube in Donghun’s face. 

His teeth were bright and blunt as he smiled wide. “Didn’t expect that did you.” He said and Donghun just shook his head. He ran his hands up Junhee’s sides and watched as the man’s eyes fluttered shut. 

He wanted to flip Junhee back over, his ass on his cock was torture, but he’d let Junhee have his moment. The man leaned down and kissed him and moaned as he rolled his hips. 

He finally opened the bottle of lube and spread some out on his fingers. He reached behind him and gripped Donghun’s cock. Junhee felt the length of it again and his mind almost blanked at how good it would feel inside of him. 

He had wanted this for so long, not just the sex but to be this connected with Donghun. To know that he was Junhee’s and Junhee alone. 

He prepped him quickly and threw the lube on the floor as he spread it over Donghun. The vampire sucked in a breath at the feel of Junhee’s hands. 

Junhee then sat up on his knees and positioned Donghun right over his hole. He smiled sweetly at Donghun and then sank down. They both threw their heads back at the feeling. Junhee could feel the slight pinch of pain but Donghun had stretched him so well that it was minimal. 

He sank down on him slowly and watched as Donghun’s chest rose and fell quickly with his breaths. He watched as the man he loved let him take control, as a vampire gave him power over him. It was intoxicating to know that Donghun was letting him do this. 

He sank all the way down, his ass met Donghun’s hip bones and they both huffed. Junhee felt so full, Donghun felt amazing inside of him. The other waited patiently as Junhee adjusted. 

Donghun’s hands just held onto his hips, Junhee grabbed one of his hands and covered it with his own. The other fell to Donghun’s chest and pushed down slightly as leverage. 

He circled his hips slowly, barely there motions as he welcomed the intrusion. He could feel how Donghun was coiled tight, waiting for Junhee to move. He was so patient, so good at letting Junhee take his time. It made him want this even more. 

He finally got used to the stretch and circled his hips a little bit more. He lifted up slowly after a minute, his knees pushed into the bed and let Donghun almost slip out of him before he slowly came back down. 

He didn’t slam him back into his body, no he took it slow. He watched as Donghun unraveled, as his whole body whared with letting Junhee do what he wanted and just flipping him over and fucking into him. 

That was Junhee’s goal though, he wanted to see him lose that well kept control. He rode him slowly, rising up and then coming down at a pace he had never done it before. It was taxing on his thighs but he didn’t really mind. He’d be sore in the morning but he welcomed it. 

It was minutes and minutes of Junhee slowly unraveling Donghun, of Junhee’s high moans and the vampire’s short gasps. Junhee was so hard it almost hurt and he could feel Donghun’s length in him twitch at the slow pace. 

He leaned down and kissed Donghun as he slightly picked up the pace for a minute, just to slow it back down. He normally wasn’t like this, he was normally the one to go fast and hard, but he wanted to play. 

Donghun licked into his mouth and gripped his sides hard. “Junhee. Now who’s being the tease?”

Junhee hummed and swirled his hips as he sunk all the way down. “I’m just enjoying myself.” 

Donghun hummed and thrust up slowly as he met Junhee’s pace. Junhee smirked. “Something wrong with that?”

Donghun just shook his head, wrapped an arm around Junhee’s back and sat up. Junhee leaned back as he sat in Donghun’s lap and continued. Donghun didn’t thrust up, he just let the younger continue. 

Junhee thought about the control this took, how Donghun waited with baited breath. Junhee chuckled at him, bit at him and without notice he was flipped onto his back. 

The breath punched out of him as Donghun hovered over him. Junhee gasped as Donghun lined back up and slammed into him. Junhee arched and Donghun pulled all the way out just to slam back in. 

His voice was deep and raw when he spoke. “You’re such a brat you know that right?” 

Junhee wrapped his legs around his waist, pushed his heels into his back and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Am I?”

The question was punctuated by a sharp thrust by Donghun and Junhee’s voice pitched higher at the end. Donghun thrust harder at the sound. “God, your voice.” 

Junhee laughed as he remembered their first meeting. “Nails on a chalkboard?”

Donghun pulled back and caressed his cheek as he thrust into him at a faster pace than before. Junhee threw one hand up behind him to protect his head from the headboard. “No, it was never that. It was always the sound that called me home.” 

Junhee gasped and tears slipped out of his eyes as Donghun continued to fuck him into oblivion. 

When he was close Donghun wedged his hands behind his back and lifted up. He sat on his knees with Junhee on the bed. He held up both of their weight as he thrust into him with almost no leverage. 

All Junhee could do was hold on. He pushed into him fast and hard, his hands ran over his back, slick with sweat. Junhee pulled their mouths together and tried to kiss him, but he couldn’t stop the sounds that came from his mouth. They just breathed each other in. 

Donghun didn’t let up and finally Junhee was practically sobbing, his cock rubbed up against Donghun but that was the only stimulation it had. He didn’t need anything else. 

The older man gripped the back of his neck, kissed his skin and licked over the bite on his neck. Junhee gasped. “Donghun.” 

Donghun kissed up the side of his neck. “Come for me, baby.” 

Junhee came at the command, with Donghun’s hands in his hair and holding him tight. He came so hard that Donghun’s grip was the only thing holding him up. His body tightened and his eyes rolled back, vision gone white. 

It was a good twenty seconds before he was able to open his eyes. He felt his muscles unclench, he breathed so heavy he wasn’t sure he could get enough oxygen in. He looked straight at Donghun and the look on his face was mesmerized. 

He still held him up and off the bed. Junhee finally got movement back to his limbs and cupped Donghun’s cheeks. They were flushed red and his eyes were so thick with honey Junhee wanted to get lost in them. 

Donghun was still hard in him but he had paused his thrusts. Junhee pushed down on him, sensitive but he wanted to feel Donghun come. 

“Come on, Hunnie. Use me.” Junhee wrapped his arms around his neck. “Fuck me.” 

Donghun whined and then buried his face in his neck as he thrust back up into Junhee. It was barely thirty seconds before Junhee felt Donghun come inside him. They both gasped and Junhee held onto Donghun as he recovered. 

Finally, Donghun let them down gently onto the bed. He hovered over Junhee and kissed him gently. “Are you okay?”

Junhee laughed lightly and wrapped his legs around Donghun as he slipped out of him. He wanted to stay close. “I don’t think I’ve ever been more okay.” 

Donghun brushed a kiss along his shoulder and then buried his face into his neck. “I love you so much. Thank you for letting me have this, have you.” 

He ran his hands up the vampires back and buried a kiss in his hair. “Don’t have to thank me, I’ve given myself willingly. I love you. I couldn’t stay away from you if I tried.” 

Donghun eventually got up, grabbed a cloth and cleaned them both off. He stripped the bed of sheets and quickly put new ones on as Junhee whined from the floor that Donghun had made his muscles too weak. 

Donghun had just laughed, picked him up from the floor, threw him over his shoulder and then back onto the now clean bed. 

Junhee laughed fully as Donghun tickled his side and nuzzled into his cheek. “Brat.” 

Junhee ran his hands through Donghun’s hair. “Yours.”

Donghun just nodded and kissed him deeply. “Always yours.” 

Donghun was warm as he curled up next to Junhee that night, his heartbeat was more alive than ever, so close to human that Junhee slept with his head tucked right up to it. He fell asleep to the sound and Donghun’s arms wrapped around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. My twitter is @yoonseh. Please come over and scream with me.


End file.
